


Dee's Kinktober

by Atiny_DazzlingLight



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), VAV (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 26,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiny_DazzlingLight/pseuds/Atiny_DazzlingLight
Summary: This is my first Kinktober, so I just want to post these, and I hope you all enjoy this! I'm gonna try and post every single day and Day 31 will be a long and sinful treat for everyone.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Lee Seokmin | DK & Yoon Jeonghan, Boo Seungkwan/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho/Reader, Choi San/ reader, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader, Im Jaebum / Reader, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Jeon Wonwoo & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Wooyoung/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Choi San, Kim Hongjoong/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Reader, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Seongha/ Kang Yeosang/ reader, Park Seonghwa/ Song Mingi/ Choi San/ reader, Qian Kun/Reader, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu & Yoo Kihyun, Song Mingi/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946638
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Namjoon's eyes went wide as he turned around in the bed to hear what you said.

“ I’m sorry, you want to try doing what?” He asked, shifting on to his side to face you, your cheeks flushed.

“ I wanted to know if you wanted to try mutual masturbation with me?....” You were holding onto your pillow, face feeling hot at what you were asking him. “ I thought it would be hot for us to try it.”

Namjoon couldn’t help, but smile at her, his dimples showing as he brought your body closer to him from under the covers. You tried to squirm but he held you tight in his strong arms. You looked up at him as his eyes already had this heat to them. You couldn’t help but melt in the heat of his gaze as you watched him lean forward to place his lips on yours. 

Your hands reached out to tangle in his hair as his arms tightened around your waist. He held you close as your lips molded with his, slowly adding tongue as he slowly tipped you over with just a simple kiss. 

When he pulled away from you, he laughed as you tried to chase it. You felt embarrassed until you heard the words that came out of his mouth.

“ Take your shorts off for me.” He tells you, shifting himself to remove his pajama pants as he watches you rush to take off yours. Namjoon pulled the covers back, so neither of your views would be obscured. By the time both of your bottoms were free of closes, he leaned back in to kiss you, you kissing him back as your hand slowly trailed down your own body, ghosting over you nipples as you gasped at you own touch, but the sound was swallowed by Namjoon stuffing his tongue in your mouth. His own hand was already down his own body, quickly backing up to spit on his hands and stroke his own cock, leaning back again to kiss you deeply. 

Only connected by your mouths, your own hand drifted down into your underwear, teasingly touching yourself, fingers ghosting over your clit as it made you moan into the kiss. Namjoon was breathing heavily through his nose as he was playing with the tip of his cock. He pulled away, resting your foreheads together as you both were panting.  
You reached down and slowly inserted a finger inside of you, moaning loudly as Namjoon looked up at you. 

“ Does it feel good?” Namjoon pants as he looks down and watches you, seeing you fingers eagerly move as your own moans start to pick up, Namjoon picking up his own speed to follow you.

“ It feels really good.” You moan as your fingers avoid your g-spot, trying to enjoy the most of it. Glancing down, you couldn’t hold in the whine as you watched Namjoon's large hand stroke his equally large cock, his groans growing louder as his eyes were focused on you. 

Both of your moans were growing louder as you both picked up speed. You were pressing into your g-spot now, your moans were soundling needier before he pulled you back in to kiss once more. He was just as hot and bothered as you were as you pulled your head back and moaned out loud as you sped up the pace of your fingers, seemingly motivating Namjoon to speed up as well.

“ Gonna cum…” You whimpered so close to the edge as you looked back up at him to see him looking back at you. You press your foreheads together as you both stay intimately close with each other. “ Joonie...cum with me..” 

“ Kiss me again.” Namjoon pants as you leaned back in to kiss him full force, nearly taking your own breath away as all you could hear was muffled groans and sinful sounds of the mess between your legs. It didn’t take long for you both to freeze, you both cumming onto your hands before parting lips and panting again until you both looked back up and broke into a laugh.

“That was better than I expected.” Namjoon chuckled and it made you smile.

“I’m happy that you didn’t tell me no.” You said with a giddy smile.

“ Now why would I tell you no? I could never do it before, so why do it now?” He leaned forward and kissed you forward before looking down, your eyes following his gaze to notice the mess now on your sheets.

“I think we should change the sheets.” 

“ Yeah…..we probably should.”


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I really love this one, so please enjoy

You should have known better than to tease him so much, especially while the guys were around. Making jokes with Jackson as you teasingly touched him. You could tell by the grip on your waist that he was warning you, but it was ignored and that’s how you landed in the situation now.

Here you were, pressed against the wall with your hands above your head, wrist easily held in your boyfriend's hand. Leering down at you like your heart racing. 

“I’ve been thinking about what I wanna do to you tonight. You were being such a tease and expected me to not say anything?” Jaebum’s voice was so deep and so enticing, despite knowing how deep in trouble you were. 

“Jaebum I-” You cut yourself off with a squeak, followed by a moan as he quickly went up a pinched a nipple before releasing it.

“That’s not my name.” He leans closer to you, his leg in between yours as he towered over you, leaving you stuck between the wall and him. 

“ Daddy I didn’t mean to do it.” You whined as his other hand trailed down to your short flowy dress and dipping his fingers under, lightly tracing your most sensitive parts with feather-light touches.

“ Now you're going to lie?” He chuckled as he watched your face. His lips ghosting against the shell of your ear as he spoke, “ Remember the last time daddy punished you for lying? I remember that your voice was gone for the next three days and you could barely walk. Is that what you wanted? Did you crave it that much that you decided to tease me in front of my members?” 

With his voice and hands so close, you were melting up against the wall. He nipped after your ear and the action helped you find your words.

“Daddy I’m sorry~” You looked at him, giving him those big doe eyes as he looked at you, contemplating a bit for answering you with a slap directly on your clit that made your hips buck forward. 


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some slightly longer works coming out but making these shorter is the only way for me to get these every day. But please enjoy what I put out

Mark usually loved the way Johnny treated him.

Johnny was the best type of boyfriend he can ask for. Despite his teasing that can occasionally have him flustered to no end, Johnny always made him feel like the best possible person. 

Johnny gave some of the sweetest kisses, the sweetest gifts, and just gave him the best of love, affection, and commitment. Mark was always happy and when he wasn't, Johnny made sure to reassure him whenever he could.

Even when they aren’t together, Mark thinks about him often because he’s just so in love with the man. I mean can you blame him?

But while he loved the tender care and love that he gave, Mark was weak when Johnny would get a bit rough with him.

Mark will do anything for Johnny. He’ll obey every word. He’ll accept every punishment. He’ll do what every Johnny asks of him because he wanted to be good for him the same way as he was for himself. 

And he loved every bit of it. 

He loved it when Johnny would make him beg to cum after denying him for a long amount of time. He loved it when Johnny would fold him and he would get swallowed by his massive size as he kissed him. He loved how Johnny would continuously have his legs shake and back arch off the bed and just have him feeling good from the sweat of his brow to the tips of his toes. Johnny can have him drifting so deep into subspace, clinging onto as he weeps into his ear and he would just whisper sweet nothing into him as he would continuously pound into him. He loved how he cared for him, kissing his forehead and massaging his body afterward, telling him how good he was for him and asking if he made him feel just as good. Mark would always tell him yes cause it was the truth. 

Mark loved every second of it. 

Johnny made him feel good. Made him feel loved. Made him feel everything he would ever want. Mark couldn’t help but love the man that makes him feel good and it always brings him a big smile to know he makes Johnny feel just as good too.


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's something a bit longer like I promised

You were resting in the living room as it was Mingyu’s turn to wash dishes after the dinner that you both had. Lying down on the couch with your appetite sated as there was a tv on in front of you, you enjoyed the domestic feeling of it all. 

It would almost be good enough for a nap, but you wanted to wait for your boyfriend to join you on the couch to cuddle and relax in his arms. 

Holding a yawn in, you watched his tall figure come into view, smiling down at you. “Was the food good?”

“The food is always delicious when you cook it. But you should have let me wash dishes at least.” You pouted a bit before he leaned down and kissed it away, making you smile underneath his lips. 

“ Yeah but it was still my turn to wash dishes anyway and I felt like cooking too. So don’t worry about it, baby.” He says as he moves your legs to sit on the couch, before easily shifting your body to sit on top of him. Smiling as you got comfortable on him as you both relaxed and watched tv for a while. Your head laying on his shoulder as he idly rubbed your thigh as you both enjoyed the feeling of being there with him. 

Some time went past before you felt his lips touch your forehead. It made you smile but you made no move or sound. But then he did it again and again, slowly going lower until he reached down to grab your chin. Looking up at him, he was looking at your lips. You couldn’t help but lick your lips and you know he was watching you intently. 

You didn’t hesitate as you decided to pull his face closer to kiss. Mingyu must have been as eager as you were for the kiss as he hungrily kissed back, pushing you back down into the couch as you let him. Your fingers were in his hair as he pulled you closer to his body, moaning as he put his tongue in your mouth. 

Mingyu had your body covered with his, kissing you with such enthusiasm that you couldn’t help but return that same energy to him as you nipped at his bottom lip. 

He pulled away as he looked down at you for a split second before latching his lips to your neck, hands hastily moving to pull at your shorts. 

“Gyu~” Your head was resting against the cushion as lifted your hips, letting him tug your clothes down the rest of your legs and throw them somewhere else in the room. He pulled away from your neck to look back up to you. You whined when you felt his body move away from yours, immediately getting colder once he was gone. You sat up as you watched him move over to the longer part of the sectional. “ Come here. I want you to do something for me.” 

Pouting, you got up and followed over to him, in nothing but your shirt and panties as he watched you from his spot on the couch. “ What is it?”

“ Sit on me.”

“ I was doing that earlier…”

“My face. I want you to sit on my face.”

You raised a brow as you stared back at him. “ You want me to sit down on your face?”

“It would be appreciated. I really want to eat you out.”

You shifted on your feet, slowly walking closer to him as you talked, “ I feel like I’ll suffocate you if I do.”

Mingyu smiled, “ I mean it would be a nice way to go out.” He laughed as he felt you playfully kick him before he sat up to pull you closer to him. “ Just do it for me just this once. If you really don’t want to, then I won’t push anymore.”

Biting your lip a bit before thinking about it. You looked back up at him before leaning back down to kiss him. “ If you really want to, then I don’t mind doing it. I’ll try it for you Gyu.”

“You mean it?” Mingyu looks up at you as his fingers rubbed your hips.

“ Yeah, I am. So show me what you want me to do.” You stood there as you watched him smile and lay down a bit more, “ Straddle my face. You can rest against the back of the couch.”

So you slowly adjust yourself, throwing your leg around his neck, blushing as you see his head now between your legs, but with the angle being so different it made you more flustered. “ You sure I won’t hurt you?”

“ I promise you it’s fine, so move up a little more.” He says, no longer locking eyes with you as he was now looking at the treat in front of him. He wrapped his arms around your thighs as he pulled you closer to his face. He moved his hand over to pull your panties to the side, sticking his tongue out of his mouth and firmly sitting you back down on his face, swiping his tongue against your clit as it made you shiver and reach to hold the back of the sofa.  
Maybe you should have ridden his face earlier than this

You were clutching the back of the sofa, head hanging down as you were looking down at your boyfriend as he held your pussy close to his mouth as he feasted on you. His tongue was deep inside, leaving nothing untouched with his spit. Reaching around with his long arms to rub his thumb against your click, holding your legs still as you started to buck forward onto his lips.

You felt like you were panting louder as you were rested up against the couch, thighs twitching around his face as you felt one of his hands rise of up to reach under your shirt, hand cupping your breast as he groans between your legs, moaning as his voice vibrated through to your clit. 

“Gyu~ That feels good~” Your voice was starting to be high-pitched as you looked down and involuntarily clenched around his tongue as you caught a glimpse of the look in his eyes.

He was waiting for you to catch his heated stare. With such hooded eyes, stuffed into your core and squeezed underneath your thighs. You would think you had all the power when looking at the position, but no. He had you where he wanted you. His face was a throne that you were allowed to sit on and the man was you happy to be allowed that privilege.

You can tell he was challenging you. His hold on you loosened and you found your hips moving on its own as you grind down onto his tongue. The groan that left his throat as he pressed his face even deeper and he closed his eyes as he focused more on the taste of you on his tongue. 

Your hips had a mind of its own as your moans grew louder without your say. You wanted to cum. You felt it and it was right there. Your body knew it too. 

So close, but so far. You just needed something more. Just something more. 

You sat up as you looked back down at your boyfriend between your thighs, your hands going to his hair with your hips now grinding into his face a tad bit aggressively, yet your voice was small as you opened your mouth.

“Mingyu look at me...please”

His fingers were pinching your nipple as his eyes opened back up to stare at you as you moved your hips onto his tongue. His eyes never left you as you came on his tongue, riding out your orgasm on his face until your shaking legs slowed down to a halt. You felt your fatigue take over you as your legs gave out as you draped over the couch. 

It wasn’t until you got a tap on your thigh and you realized that you forgot about him underneath. You swung your tired legs back over to the other side of the couch as you panted, watching him sit up with a smile, his mouth, and chin glistening. Then your eyes glanced down at the tent in his pants as he stood, making his way over to you. You watched him stalk you couldn’t stop yourself from spreading your legs for him as he leaned over your body as his arms caged you in with his arms resting against the couch. 

“ I’m glad you enjoy yourself as much as you did, but we still aren’t done yet. If your legs shaking now, they might give out in a little bit~”


	5. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like we are used to a soft dom Yunho. Gotta fix that now. Also, this was meant for my Queen Tay because while I was reading my kinktober list, she laughed....so she suffers. But Jongho is kind of a feature more so and it was kind of by accident. So enjoy.

“Well don’t you both look pretty sitting here like this?”

You should have known better. You both should have known better than to mess around like that. Granted, he simply came in on you straddling your other boyfriend on the couch making out and nothing more. But no. Yunho didn’t like coming into the house and seeing that.

You both watched him close the apartment door, gently placing his bag down without a sound and it was a bit unnerving coming from the usually energetic man. As confused as you were, you saw him walk behind the couch, staring at you with a smile as Jongho never moved his head to look at him.

“ You both look like you were enjoying yourselves while I was gone.” He laughed as he stood behind Jongho. Not making a sound as he reached forehead and grabbed a fist full of the younger’s hair, making him whimper as he was forced to look at the tall man behind him.

“ I expected my princess to be a bit naughty cause she’s new to this but you Jongho. Oh, you know well enough about that.” 

You were still straddling Jongho’s lap, you weren’t expecting to feel something poking from behind your ass. Squirming your hips a bit to feel comfortable, Jongho stilled your hips quickly. “ Don’t move.”

Yunho leaned forward, still a tight grip on his hair as he smiled, “ Did you get hard again from me pulling your hair again? Such a slutty maknae aren’t you?”

“He got hard from you pulling his hair? How does that happen?” You ask innocently, making Yunho bring his attention right to you.

“ It’s one of his kinks, Love. Hair pulling turns him on, but I feel like he loves thigh riding a bit more.” Yunho teased as you bit your bottom lip, eyes focused on wanting to know more.

You weren’t quite knowledgeable when it came to the world of sex and kinks. Yunho and Jongho never judged nor pushed you when it came to it, but you did want to know more and explore your own kinks.

“ Thigh riding?” 

Yunho released Jongho’s hair as he brought his hand to tilt her chin up to look him in the eyes, “ I can show you if you want me to princess. Just say the word and I will.”

You glanced down at Jongho for a split second before Yunho tugged your face back up to him. “ Why are you looking at him? I’m the one speaking to you right now. Do you want me to show you? ” He chuckles, but it didn’t sound like his usual one. You felt your body grew a tad warm as you felt yourself swallow.

“ Yes, I want you to show me.”

It didn’t take long for Yunho to have you now straddling his thigh, while Jongho was made to sit close by on the floor beside you. Yunho was quite relaxed as he had you sitting still on his thigh.

“Now I’m gonna tell you what to do baby and just follow my instructions. I promise you’ll feel good by the end of it.” Yunho tells you and you nodded, letting him know that he was heard, “ Okay princess, grind down onto my thigh. Roll your hips down.”

With your hands resting on his shoulders, you listened to him and rolled your hips down, your clit rubbing against the material of your panties as it made you jolt. Watching Yunho’s face he smiled and edged you on to continue. So you do and the more you grind against his thigh, the more you felt short of breath and the wetter your panties became. Soon little moans would leave your lips and it only made Yunho smile more.

“ Look at you go princess. You never had sex. We never put our fingers inside of you, but look at you go, ready to cum just from my thigh. Who knew our pretty princess was this slutty Jongho.” He speaks to the boy, who was rubbing his own thighs together as he watched the two of you.  
“ Do you want to take a seat on my other thigh Jongho? My thighs are more than big enough for the both of you.”

Jongho was swift to stand up and join you, straddling his other thigh, immediately grinding down at a quick pace as he tried to focus on his own release. Yunho had reached up to gently touch your skin, feeling like fire to you as you felt an impending orgasm coming. “ Our princess looks so wrecked from just my thigh. Maybe I should give you my fingers next time. Would that make you happy?” He flexed his leg up and it made you moan louder and squeeze his shoulders tight.

“ Yes!....please~”

“ Who would have thought you could look this pretty being all wrecked just from my thigh? I want to see you wrecked like this more often.” Yunho leaned forward to kiss your cheek before moving to your neck as he felt your hips speed up.

“ Feel something coming…” You whine as you felt a coil in your belly, tightening each time the more you grind on his thigh.

“ You want to cum for me, Princess? I want to watch you cum on my thigh.” Yunho nipped at your neck as you stilled, your legs trembling as you came hard onto his thigh, a lighthearted laugh leaving his mouth as you leaned on him before focusing on Jongho once more. 

Jongho was only focused on himself, his moans just flying from his lips, sounding like nothing but music to Yunho’s ear as he flexed his thigh up into Jongho, the boy stilled as he came as well biting his lip as he did.

You could only hear panting in the room coming from you and Jongho before Yunho’s voice cut through. 

“ Well, now my pants are dirty. Maybe we should take this back to the bedroom because I still have a problem that I need help with.’ Yunho said as you both looked down, seeing the tent in his pants as he sat there patiently. Glancing at Yunho, before reaching down to palm him over his jeans. 

“ I want to make you feel good too, so please let me.” You told him in a soft voice as you looked back up at him. 

“ Then come with me, Princess. I’ll make this fun.”


	6. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love a subby and bratty Wooyoung. I would run him into the ground

Wooyoung was a handful sometimes and he knew it. 

He loves teasing everyone. He loved being quick to jokingly bad talk or pick on his friends. Even going as far as to start a little drama or trouble when he can cause he found it fun, especially when it came to you.

Once you two started dating it only intensified, simply due to the fact you both have more alone time when he comes to visit you at your home. He would get under your skin the best ways he could and for the most part, he would get away with such things too. 

Oh, but when you got him back? Man, was it worth it to see him like that.

Instead of that shit-eating grin, his mouth would stay in a silent ‘o’ shape, his eyes squeezed tight with his brows furrowed. His back would be arched off the bed with his thighs and cock twitching as you held the vibrating toy right beneath the head of his cock, watching precum leak through the slit as you watched with pure enjoyment.

He couldn’t be snarky here. Not when you were controlling his orgasms. Snarky comments would only drag the situation out longer and sometimes you loved it when it happened because then you get to hear him beg. Hear him whine. Hear him plead to cum after bringing him so close yet so far to the orgasm he thinks he deserves. 

That’s when he starts to apologize. Tears brimming his eyes as he tells you how sorry he feels for teasing you, for messing with you, and for anything that he’s done to you to deserve this and that’s the moment that you were waiting for. 

Waiting for the sassy boy to become your little slut as you turned the settings up to its highest and pressed it onto his tip firmly, watching him arch off the bed, clawing at the sheets as he feels everything ready to crash down on him. Pinching his nipple with your other hand and continuously telling him what a good boy he was until, he spurted white streaks of cum against his own stomach, thighs trembling as he was finally given what he wanted and so were you.

You get the pleasure to see a fucked out Wooyoung, who will always go back to his regular ways of teasing but that was okay. Simply because you knew you can bring him back to such a pathetic slut with the flip of a switch.


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for how short this is, but I still hope y’all enjoy this.

Kihyun really loved the size difference between him and Hyunwoo. 

From their height to the size of their hands and thighs. He loves the difference. He admires it almost as he didn’t crave to have such a body, but he loved to compare and contrast the two because he was just so enamored by it.

Especially when it came to Hyunwoo’s hands. 

It was something about them that just made him fall for them. 

He loved it when he held his hands in his larger ones. He loved how gentle they were despite their size. They were always welcoming and affectionate when Kihyun really needed it.

But they weren’t always like that and Kihyun never cared when they weren’t.

He also loved how they would tangle up in his hair to pull him onto a deep kiss that he could never deny. He loved how nice they felt on his tongue when Kihyun would suck on his fingers behind closed doors to rile him up, but it was the spanking that would make Kihyun’s head fuzzy.

Hyunwoo isn’t really a hard dom, but if Kihhyun asks him for certain things or brings up different types of interest, Hyunwoo is usually willing to comply. That's how Kihyun enjoyed getting spanked by the larger man.

Whenever his hand came down on him, it made his body jolt with pleasure. The sting was just a temporary feeling as it soon washed over into simple pleasure. No matter how many times he brought his hand down on him, Kihyun would never tell him to stop. He always let him decide how many and if he wanted more, he would ask and he would always deliver.

It was always something that would get him hard as rock and Hyunwoo quite enjoyed bringing him any type of pleasure. So whenever he had him in the right position, his hand would come down onto his ass at the right moment and he would have to stop himself from cumming right there. 

Kihyun would always become sensitive when he would, yet he always craved more and he would have to stop himself from cumming too early, but of course, he never could. A few well-placed spanks and some deep thrust that would have him cumming down on the sheets with a loud moan. How couldn’t he love it when Hyunwoo does it so well.


	8. Day 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just Jihoonie getting demolished and I love it and I hope you do too.

“ Jihoonie look at how pretty you look like this. You're almost filled with everyone in the vocal line’s cum and yet you're still here begging me for mines. How can you act so slutty in front of your dongsaengs?” Jeonghan chuckled as he looked down at him.

Jihoon could barely even register what he said as he kept his hands balled up in the sheets, eyes squeezed shut as Jeonghan never slowed down his thrust, the speed of his thrust having his already filled hole leaking the cum already inside. Jihoon was barely hanging on and trying to stop himself from cumming as Jeonghan told him to wait for him.

Jihoon’s back was against the sheets, opening his eyes when he felt three mouths on his body. Glancing down he saw both Seungkwan and Seokmin on his sensitive nipples, making his back arch off the bed into their mouths and Joshua’s lip on his neck before turning his head to the side and muffled his moans with their kiss, both of them hungrily kissing each other as Jeonghan just watched the scene beneath him.

Jeonghan lifted his hips up, only having his shoulders touching the bed as Jeonghan thrust deeper this time around, pounding at his prostate. Jihoon pulled his mouth away from Joshua as a loud moan left his throat.

“ Hyung!”

“ Does that feel good Jihoonie?” Jeonghan's brows were knitted as he thrust harder than before, the sound of skin slapping echoing throughout the room as Jihoon directed his attention back to the oldest man. 

“ Want to cum again…” He mumbled as he felt his cock twitching again, so close and so ready let go and be done, yet he wanted to wait for Jeonghan to cum with him as well.

“ Jihoon-hyung you sound really needy.” Seungkwan teased as he pinched at his nipple, making him whine. Seokmin lifted his head up as his hand reached down to wrap his hand around his cock, stroking his hand in time with Jeonghan’s thrust and it made him short circuit. Joshua lifts his upper body easily as he now has the younger man rest against his chest as he kisses his neck and whispered sweet nothings to him. 

“ Our leader does so much for us, so it’s good to make sure that you're well taken care of,” Joshua spoke into his ear as Jihoon’s eyes were cast down at the hand wrapped around and the cock that was relentlessly pounding into him. 

“ Got to wait and cum with Jeonghan-hyung. But you're leaking so much right now too” Seokmin’s thumb rubs the pre-cum leaking from the tip against his smooth head as he leaned down to lick it all away before wrapping his lips around Jihoon’s cock and swallowing it down.

Jihoon felt like he was seeing stars at this point. His legs were trembling each time Jeonghan bottomed out in him and he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to be able to make it. Glancing up at Jeonghan, he clearly knows what he wanted to say but couldn’t say that he couldn’t find the words to say. “ I’m close Jihoonie. Just wait a bit longer for me.”Jeonghan mumbled as he watched the mess that was leaking from the small man every time he thrust in and out.

Seokmin’s mouth was still on Jihoon’s cock, his tongue rubbing its underside on its way down before coming up teasing his tip each time at a steady pace that mad Jihoon’s hands reach down to entangle in his hair as his hips nearly bucked into his mouth. 

“Hyung looks like he’s ready to cum. Do you want to cum that badly? Maybe you can cum down Seokmin-hyung’s throat. Wouldn’t you love that?” Seungkwan teased as he turned his head to him to kiss him. 

Jihoon felt like he could have made it. He felt like he could have lasted a bit more longer until Seokmin deepthroated him and swallowed. Jihoon’s back arched off the bed once more, his hands pushing Seokmin’s head down as the latter swallowed the cum that poured down his throat. Jihoon’s toes curled as his body spasmed as his inner walls clenched down around Jeonghan, making him still as he finally emptied his own cum deep inside of Jihoon with a groan. He couldn’t bring himself to stop as Jihoon’s body triggered his own release. 

The three stayed there as Joshua and Seungkwan watched Seokmin pull his mouth gently off of Jihoon’s spent cock, licking his lips as he looked at his tiny hyung. Jeonghan caught his breath as everyone moved around to his end as he slowly pulled himself out of him as they all watched their cum leaked out of him and onto the bed.

Jeonghan moved around to the other side of the bed as he kissed Jihoon’s sweaty forehead and soothingly rub his thighs. “ You did so well for us Jihoonie. Now let's get you to that bath and get you all cleaned up. You truly deserve it.”


	9. Day 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this one and this one is long so enjoy~

Jimin was usually down for anything when it came to his boyfriend.

He admits that the two of you are a bit risky when it comes to anything sexually, but he always makes it feels like it’s just the two, despite risking the chance of getting caught by anyone. 

It was just something that they always enjoyed doing ever since they first met each other at their job. Jimin got hired at the store and you were the one to teach him everything that he needed to know. Jimin found you sweet and it seemed like you were generally a good person to be around. It didn’t take long for Jimin to get the courage to ask to grab coffee one day and have a chat outside of the store. 

Jimin just wanted to get to know you on a deeper level, but he never thought that it would have led to you two dating after a year of knowing each other. Jimin couldn’t have been happier with you and the same was felt on your end too. 

Jimin was the best boyfriend you could have and you're really happy when you're with him. From his sassy attitude to his bubbly laugh, you loved every single part of him. You couldn’t help but love him with every fiber of your body.

So here you both were, working together on a particular average day. The business had slowed down a bit and would probably pick back up in the evening. You thought now was the perfect time to take a break because you knew you needed the short rest now.

Glancing over to the other side of you, was your boyfriend Jimin as well as your other co-worker who was scheduled for the day. You walked over to your other co-worker, Jiwoo tapping her shoulder to grab her attention. She turned around with a smile.

“ Yes, y/n?”

“ I’m going on my break right now, so I’ll be back later.” You told her as she nodded.

“ Have a good break then.” She hummed as she went back to finishing her task. 

You came and walked past Jimin, touching his hip gently as you passed, letting him know that you were going on your break before going into the back. Rubbing the back of your neck, you opened the door to the empty break room and took a seat in one of the chairs. Your body quickly relaxing in the chair, tense shoulder finally slouching down as you just enjoyed the silence that engulfed the room. 

The silence was quite peaceful for a minute until you heard the door open and you glanced over and saw Jimin step inside. 

“Did you follow me back here?” You teased him as he walked to grab his water out the fridge, trying not to stare for too long at his ass as he quickly glanced back up to his face as he turned around to face him.

“ I just wanted some water. You're not that cute for me to do all that.” He turned around and smirked at you and only made you chuckle.

“But I’m cute enough for you to date?” You watched him walk over towards you before leaning down and kissing your lips.

“ Yup.” He smiled before you pulled his lips back down to yours kissing him softly. It was a kiss that you needed. When Jimin pulled away, he sat back down beside you.

“ So are you actually on your break with me or no?” You asked him as you watched him drink from his bottle.

“ Of course I did! The store is slow right now and Jiwoo is more than capable of handling everything by herself for a little bit. Plus,” Jimin placed his water bottle down on the table before wrapping his arms around your neck and smiling, “ I wanted to spend some time with you, even if it’s for a little bit.”

“ How nice of you.” You kiss his cheek and it makes you giggle. “ I appreciate it though. We barely did anything today or had customers, but I feel so tired and my body feels tense for some reason.” You rolled your shoulders as Jimin glanced at you for a minute before speaking again.

“ Want me to help you relax a bit? I mean we have time.” Jimin pulled his arms back as leaned on the table.   
“ If you want to try then you can.” You told him as you leaned back into the chair, trying to relax for the remaining time you had for your break. You didn’t hear Jimin speak, so you decide to just close your eyes and rest for the short time you had. It was a comfortable silence and it made you feel calm as you felt yourself slow doze off in the chair.

That was until you heard a zipper and your eyes slowly opened before immediately looking down to see your boyfriend's tiny hand in your pants. “ Park Jimin, what the hell are you doing?”

Jimin didn’t look up as he popped open your button before easily putting his hand under the waistband of your boxers. “ You wanted me to help so I’m gonna help.” He said, already palming your cock.

“ Yeah, but we are still on the clock at work. Why would you try to do this here and now?” You tell him as you reach to grab his wrist, making him glance at you. 

“ It’s only three of us here. Who are you really worried about?” Jimin teased as he slowly managed to get your cock to stand up, despite the words you said out your mouth. “ Baby if you want me to stop then you better say it now.” He pushed his chair out as he leaned his head down, his tongue going down to lick at the tip as you let out a sigh, causing him to smile.

You glanced at the door for a split second as you felt Jimin place open mouth kisses along the underside of his cock. Your cock shouldn’t have jumped up at the feel giving the situation, but it did. You looked down at your boyfriend as his mouth covered the tip. Taking one more glance at the door, you entangled your fingers in his hair, gently pushing his head down onto your length. 

“ Only you can make me agree to something like this.” You mumbled and you watched the corners of his lips curl up as he focused back on his task at hand. 

You wanted to keep glancing at the door but Jimin always had a way to work his mouth on you that could only gain your undivided attention. Biting on your bottom lip as Jimin bobbed his head up and down your length as his tongue touched every part of his cock that it could reach. 

“ Fuck Jiminie that feels good.” Your legs started to spread more as you whined at the feel of your boyfriend’s mouth on you. Jimin pulled his mouth off as he leaned back up to kiss your lips greedily as his hand went to stroke your cock up and down as your mouth opened to moan, but was quickly swallowed down. Jimin giggled as he pulled away from both your mouth and cock and stood up. Your eyes watched him as he went to pull your chair back, watching him stand in front of the space he created for himself as he undid his pants, quickly dropping them to the floor and bending over as he leaned on the table. Your eyes landed on the pretty baby blue jeweled plug that sat perfectly snuggled in his ass. It made you laugh.

“ Were you planning this?”

“ I was planning to get your cock in me after work at my place, but I’ll gladly take your cock now. Might wanna hurry so we aren’t gone for that long.” Jimin teased before holding in a moan as you slowly pulled the medium-sized plug out of him and sitting it on the table. Spitting on your fingers, you were able to easily stuff two fingers inside of him. 

“ I’m stretched enough. I want your cock in me now.” Jimin whined as he shook his hips as he did. You laughed as you moved your fingers out of him. Jimin was quick to hover back over your body, spitting onto his hand as he rubbed your cock, that stood tall and hard as he guided himself down slowly as you watched your cock slowly disappear inside of him. You both let out a shaky breath as Jimin was quick to raise his hips and slam back down.

“ Jiminie…” You whined as Jimin set a fast pace from the start. All you could do was rest your hands on his waist as Jimin controlled the pace of it all as your head leaned back as he did all the work. 

“ Your cock always feels so good inside of me,” Jimin whined as he slammed his hips down onto your length. You watched the way his hips rolled down onto you each time, moving with a rhythm that you didn't expect to receive with the given circumstances that you both were in. “ Does it feel good baby? Is my hole nice and tight for you?” Jimin’s voice was teasing as he moved, completely unnerved from the risk they were taking.

“ You're always tight. You're squeezing down on me now.” You groan, hips bucking up into him as you brush against his prostate for a quick second that almost made him scream if it wasn’t for him halting his body for a moment. This gave you the confidence as you stood up, still inside of Jimin as you made him brace his body on the table.

“ You can’t slow down now. We don’t have the time to take tiny breaks or Jiwoo will know what we’re doing.” You lean over his body as your hips start thrusting into him on your own, making Jimin pant as he tried his hardest not to be too loud. 

“ My Jiminie is so needy. He couldn’t wait till we got home cause his cock hungry hole wanted to have me now while we're at work. How slutty could you be?” You nip at his ear as your thrust developed a quick pace, reaching around to put your hand up his shirt to tweak as his nipple.

Jimin was trying hard to hold his moans in, but with your cock pounding into him at such a devastating pace, it was really hard cause it felt good. His body just felt way more sensitive then it should be. Maybe it was because he couldn’t help but think about how it would be to look over and see Jiwoo just silently standing there and watch him get obliterated by his boyfriend’s cock. He felt his cock twitch at the thought as his head was now resting against the cool table as your hands held his tiny waist in your hands.

You felt yourself getting closer and closer to cumming, the familiar feeling was there and it was becoming harder and harder to stop himself from cumming yet. Looking back down to see your boyfriend as he held in his moans, you reached out towards him, his hand avoiding his hair as the curl around his neck and brought him back up and off the table, simultaneously thrusting hard into Jimin’s prostate. 

Jimin let out a whine as your thrust only sped up more, targeting his prostate each time. His voice was small as he weakly tried to speak over the hold you had on his throat. “ G-gonna cum…” He sputtered out as his thighs started to tremble. 

“ You gonna cum untouched Jiminie?” You chuckled as you kissed his cheek, “ Make sure not to get it on your clothes Jiminie when you cum. So go ahead and cum as I get ready to paint your insides white.” 

Jimin let out a strangled moan as his body stilled as his cock spurted cum down and onto the floor, his hole clenching down on you as you bottomed out in him, cumming deep into his hole with a shaky breath. 

You both were silently panting, trying to catch your breath. Grabbing the plug, you slowly slid out of Jimin, quickly catching any cum leaking out of him as you gently placed the plug back in place. Pulling your pants up and gently easing Jimin into the chair as you glanced at his face to see a weak smile. He watched you clean up the mess he made on the floor before leaning down to kiss his lips.   
“ I’ll be back to check on you. So rest up a bit okay?” You tell him and he giggled.

“ Whatever you say, baby~” He winks as it soon turns into one of those eye smiles that brings a smile to your face as well. You told him you’ll be back as you left the break room, glancing at the clock on the wall to realize you were there for a little bit more than half an hour. Coming back out to see Jiwoo in the same spot that she was in before. When you came back up, she turned her head to look at you. 

“ So much for a 15-minute break.” She grinned as she leaned on the counter.

“ My bad Jiwoo. I dozed off at the table. I was a bit more tired than I thought I was.” You rubbed the back of your neck as you got situated at your station once more.

“ Jimin fell asleep back there too?”

“ I didn’t know he came in there until after I woke up. He’s up now though.” You answered as you didn’t look up at her.

“ He was asleep? But you said he was being so needy earlier.” Jiwoo snickered before flat out laughing when she saw the color leave your face before turning to her with wide eyes. “ Before you asked, I didn’t see anything, but I heard more than enough. Be lucky no one came in and all I did was turn up the music so the speakers could drown you two out.”

You wanted to jump into a hole and never come out again. “ Jiwoo, how much do I have to pay you to forget about what happened?” 

“ Take me out for some ramen and have Jimin buy me the strawberry cake he always gets and I’ll act like this is a crazy fever dream.”

“Deal.”


	10. Day 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took everything in me to not make this extremely long. That’s it. That’s the tweet. Enjoy!

Despite being the oldest among the eight, he usually is the one to take a lot of the teasing and pranks the most, especially when it came to being the target of Wooyoung and San’s fun.

They two loved messing with Seonghwa a lot and some days he was mild and other days he wanted to smack them upside the head. They knew when to run away, yet they will always come back and mess with him. It was just their hobby to toy with him. 

But honestly, he didn’t mind as much as they think. 

Especially behind closed doors, when the night was young and the boy’s come and visit him one night, they would still tease and toy with him.

That’s how he ended up in this position now. 

He was face down in the bed, ball gag in his mouth with his ass in the air ass San was pounding away at a brutal pace as Wooyoung gleeful watched from the side of the bed as he held a wand vibrator at the tip of his cock. 

Seonghwa doesn’t know how many times he came yet as he lost count as the two boys made sure to have their fun as the toyed with him.

“ Hwa-hyung~ How many times have you cum? Do you even know anymore?” Wooyoung teased as leaned forward to kiss his cheek. He smiled a bit as he noticed how far gone Seonghwa was. His eyes were glossy, drool was leaking past the ball gag as Seonghwa could only focus on the consistent pounding his prostate was getting.

San glancing down, before smacking Seonghwa’s thigh and making him give a weak moan, making him chuckle as he reached down and pulled Seonghwa up until his back pressed against his chest. “ Are you tired hyung? We can stop if you want us too.” San kisses his check and Seonghwa was quick to shake his head no, as he glanced behind to look at San, shaking his hips as he tried to move on his own.

“ Now don’t get too confident hyung. How slutty is that for you to start moving your hips on your own like you weren’t just in a daze from my cock pounding into you? It’s always nice to see how slutty my hyung gets.” San cooed as he wrapped his hand around his throat, holding him still as he continued his thrust again.

Wooyoung climbed onto the bed, sandwiching Seonghwa between the two as he brought the toy right back towards him, and Seonghwa visual shook at the sight of it. It made Wooyoung giggle. 

“ You can do this one more time for us right hyung? One more and we’ll be done for tonight.” He tells him as grabs both of their cocks in his hand and brings the wand back over and pressing it against both of their tips, making Seonghwa jolt again. Wooyoung let out a shaky moan on his own as the vibrations sent a shiver down his spine. 

San glanced and looked between the two before bringing his attention back to Wooyoung. “ Woo-ya, turn the vibration and speed up for the toy. I know you both can take it.”

Giving a little smile as Wooyoung looked back at Seonghwa who gave him a pleading look before he smirked and turned the wand up to make it more intense and boy it did. Seonghwa eyes shot open as he clenched down around San, making him groan. He took this chance to pull out and thrust right back into him, angling his hips to go right back into hitting his prostate.

Seonghwa’s cock was twitching against Woo’s hand and the toy, his body bucking into his hand. His muffled moans growing louder through the gag as more drool slipped down his chin. Seonghwa’s thighs shook each time San slammed into him, making his cock rub against his hand and toy. 

Wooyoung reached around undoing the gag and watching it fall as Seonghwa sore throat’s finally released the moans that were muffled from the gag. Seonghwa’s head rested on Wooyoung’s shoulder, placing kisses there and on his throat, nipping as he left a dew hickies that made Wooyoung moan, his own hand wavering as he felt ready to cum.

“ Wanna cum...Sanie let me cum.” Seonghwa weak voice let out as he turned back to look at San, moving his own hips back to meet his thrust. San leaned over his body as he kissed his shoulder, his brows furrowed as he wasn’t too far behind them as well. 

“ Cum hyung. You too Wooyoung. Gonna cum deep inside you Hwa-hyung.” San mumbled as he felt Seonghwa clench around him, his body shaking as he felt his last orgasm rip through his body, eyes rolling back as he came onto the still vibrating toy that had Wooyoung cum as well. Both of their cum landing on their stomachs, Wooyoung dropping the wand as he could no longer hold still. San bottoming out in Seonghwa as he came inside of his hyung, a choked moan leaving his throat as he stilled.

San waited a bit before sliding out of him slowly, Seonghwa whining as his body was too sensitive from everything he dealt with. Seonghwa’s body was leaning on Wooyoung as he heard San get off the bed, slowly moving his body as he kissed his face.

“ We weren’t too rough with you, were we?” San’s voice was soft as he pressed kisses all over his face and it made him smile.

“ I promise you, I’m fine. I’ll just be a little sore for tomorrow...maybe the next day too.” Seonghwa mumbled as he watched Wooyoung climb up to Seonghwa, cuddling him as San frowned. 

“ Woo, you both have to take a bath and we have to change the sheets.” San pouted as Wooyoung whined.

“ Then start the shower and come back to us when it’s warm.” Wooyoung looked at him as the man sighed.

“ Fine. You better not go to sleep.” He mumbled under his breath as he walked off towards the bathroom. 

Seonghwa wrapped his arm around Wooyoung who cuddled more into his body. “ Your falling asleep aren’t you?” Seonghwa chuckled, his own his slowly closing as well. 

“ Of course I am and you should sleep too.”

And for once, Seonghwa couldn’t argue with him as his eyes finally closed and his breathing evened out.


	11. Day 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot softer compared to the other works, so enjoy the soft and lovely behavior of my baby Kun. Remember that aftercare is important!

You laid there, trying to catch your breath as Kun was laying right beside you doing the same. 

This session was a bit more intense than usual and Kun had you spiraling down into a subspace halfway through. But Kun always made sure you were good throughout the whole ordeal and made sure to check on you consistently. He was the type of boyfriend you could have.

So you laid there as he held you, kissing your forehead as he rubbed your slightly bruised wrist from the cuffs he had you wear, that you couldn’t help but tug on them when your body tries to pull away from the pleasure he had your body feeling. 

“ How are your legs feeling now? They seem to have stopped shaking now.” Kun mumbled as he kissed your face, making you smile.

“ Yes I feel fine now, but I need a little bit of water for my throat.” You tell him and he nodded.

“I’ll go grab some and do you want to take a shower or bath?” Kun asks you as he sits on the side of the bed, grabbing his boxer briefs and putting them on.

“ Can we take a bath together Kun? It’s been a while since we did.” You pouted and it made him chuckle. 

“ I can make us a bath baby. Just give me some time and don’t fall asleep.” Kun leans over and kisses your forehead as he goes out of the room to the kitchen. You enjoyed the silence until you heard him come back into the room with the water and handing it to you. You sat up in the bed as you drank the water eagerly before sitting it down on the nightstand.

“ Okay let’s get you to that bath.” Kun smiled as he laughed, watching you reach your arms out for him as he wrapped his arms around you and easily carried you off to the bathroom, gently sitting you down as he goes and starts preparing the bath for you two, thankful that his tub was big enough for the body of you.

You watched him test the water, putting a few essential oils in there as well as he turned back to you as he stripped once more. He sat out some towels as he guided you both over to the tub, helping you gently in there with your back pressed against his chest. The warm water soothes your sore muscles as you sighed, relaxing more onto him. Kun would place gently kisses on your face and neck as he held you in his arms. 

“ This feels nice~” You grinned as you turned your head to look at his face. 

“ Well, that’s one of my jobs as a boyfriend to you baby.” He leaned forward, kissing you as you melted in his arms, a smile creeping up as he pulled away. You both went back to the comfortable silence as you both relaxed in the tub, just happy to enjoy the company of such a great boyfriend.


	12. Day 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m weak for sub Taeyong because the v i s u a l

Taeyong likes being a good boy. 

He loved doing good and he loved hearing the praise from you whenever he did what he was told. As much as he is a good leader, he loved following someone else’s rules and orders and that person was you.

That’s why Taeyong was on his knees like you told him as he sat there keeping his hands at his sides as you told him to. You came back into the room and seen his naked form on the floor and smiled. 

“ Did you say there as I told you to?” You asked him, walking towards him, reaching out to grab a fist full of his hair, a moan leaving his throat as you made him look up at you.

“ Yes sir.” Taeyong moaned

“ You didn’t touch yourself?”

“ No sir.” 

Looking into his eyes, you smiled as you leaned down placing a kiss to his lips and Taeyong melted as you devoured his mouth for a little bit before pulling away, Taeyong chasing the kiss before pulling his hair again. 

“ You wanna be my good little slut for me today?” You smiled as you stood back up his face at the perfect height to reach your cock. Taeyong nodded and it made you smile, letting go of his hair as you undid your jeans and pulling them down along with your boxers. Your cock springing from its confinements and Taeyong’s mouth nearly watered.

“ So here’s what I’m gonna do. I’m gonna use your throat as a fucking cock sleeve and your just gonna sit there and take it. The only reason your hand should come up is to tap me three times if I’m being too rough. You understand?” You tell him, tapping his lips with the tip of his cock as he opened his mouth, easily sliding your cock into his mouth as he looked up at you with big doe eyes. “ My good Lil cock sleeve.”

Taeyong did as he was told as his hands stayed by his sides as you fucked his throat. You couldn’t help but hold your stare with his as ungodly sounds left his mouth and drool pooling out the side of his mouth and man did it make your cock even harder at the sight. 

Grabbing a fist full of his hair again, bringing his mouth further down his cock, almost to the base and Taeyong tried his hardest not to gag and it made you smile. You never told him he couldn’t, but you always appreciated it when he tried. It just made you want to wreck his throat even more.

You started moving his head to go at a pace that you liked, Taeyong gagging ever once in a while drool spilled from his lips, some landing on your cock while the rest hit the floor beneath him. The cherry on top was the glazed over look in his eyes that just made you want to pound him into the ground for as long as you physically could. 

“ My good little cock sleeve taking my cock so well. I bet you can’t wait until I cum down your throat.” You praised as he let out a moan that quickly turned into a gag as the tip of your cock hit his throat. “ Your mouth feels good baby. It always feels good with you. You always know how to treat me right don’t you?” 

Your voice was teasing and every word has been going straight down to Taeyong’s cock as he precum rubbed against his stomach. Taeyong’s tongue would rub against the underside of your cock, earning a groan and a tighter grip in Taeyong’s hair. Your thrust started to falter a bit as you felt yourself coming close to your undoing. 

The spit only making it easier to slide in and out of his mouth at a quick speed. Your brows were furrowed as the grip in his hair started to loosen. Taeyong started to bob his head more, gagging every now and then as swallowed around you. It didn’t take you long to still his head as you came down his throat with a groan. Taeyong hungrily swallowed it down before you pulled your cock out of his mouth. Taeyong kept his mouth open to show that he swallowed it all like the good boy he was, earning him a smile. His chin covered in spit as he looked up at you.

“ Did I do a good job?” Taeyong asked, his voice a bit scratchy from the face fucking.

You leaned down and kissed forehead and rubbed his cheek lovingly, “ Oh course you did Taeyongie. Now let me give you your reward for being such a good boy for me.”


	13. Day 13

Changkyun was the best type of lover you could ever have. 

He was always willing to try something new and he always made the sex fun and enjoyable, while also being pleasurable and quite addicting. Today was no exception.

Here you were, back arched off the bed as Changkyun had your legs trapped in his arms as he pounded into with no mercy, losing count of how many orgasms you had. He knew you could tell him to stop at any minute and he would, but alas you knew you wouldn’t. Having sex with Changkyun is addicting and you just wanted more. And that’s what he gave you.

Both Changkyun and your moans echoed off the walls, along with the sound of skin slapping that only motivated him to move at a faster pace than you didn’t know was possible. Your moans growing louder as you tried to hold on to him, to ground yourself and it made him smile down at you, cockiness etched deep.

“ Does it feel that good?” He chuckled, despite his brows being knitted together as he felt your walls clench around him. He gave a light-hearted chuckle as you tried to speak, but it only came out as whimpers and cries since his hips never stopped. “ How many times have you cum already? Was it four? Five maybe? Your body is probably sensitive enough to squirt.”

His words were able to bring you back down from whatever space your mind was at as a hoarse giggle left your mouth. 

“ Squirting? I don’t think…..my body is capable of that.” You pant as he finally slowed his thrust down, that aided you in speaking to him. Your words made him stop completely as he looked down at you with a stare, the corners of his lips curling up, even more, sending a chill down your spine. 

“ Promise I can prove you wrong.” He smiled quite devilishly, quite ready to try and prove you wrong.

“ I was never able to do it before. Whether I did it or not. What makes you so sure you can?” You teased him before whining in disapproval when Changkyun pulled out of you. He leaned down on your body, his face leveled with your dripping core as his mouth immediately wrapped itself around your clit. A yelp left your throat as your body felt sensitive to no end as his fingers were quick to follow inside, with a sure destination in mind as he started to press against a certain spot that had you moaning with ease. 

Changkyun was focused on his task at hand, loving the way your fingers curled into his ebony colored hair, holding on to them to secure yourself back into reality as you knew you could easily slip with the overstimulation your body was practically vibrating with. 

His fingers had picked a fast pace, the sound of your dripping core aiding you in that belief as you felt another coil quickly form in your stomach as he continued the sinful assault on your body. Your legs were shaking even more now and this orgasm felt completely different from what you had felt several minutes earlier. Tugging Changkyun’s hair to gain his attention, he glanced up from his perch but never slowed nor moved his mouth from your clit. 

His eyes glossed over with something dark, something sinister. It should have been scary in just the slightest but it just made you clench around him and unable tear your gaze from his face. Your mouth opened and closed, trying your absolute hardest to speak to him. To voice what your body was feeling, but he knew what he was doing and knew better than you about what was bound to happen. 

It all came crashing down on you, quicker than your mind could register as you felt your eyes roll to the back of your head, no longer able to focus on his face as your head hits the pillow and a loud moan left your puffy lips. Changkyun let go of your clit with a pop sound as his fingers didn’t slow as he opened his mouth to catch the juices that sprung from your core with a groan. 

When you looked back up, you watched him pull his fingers from you and was quick to replace them with his cock once more. He draped himself over your body, leaning down to kiss you that you happily returned as his hips went right back to a quick pace. Your moans being muffled from the kiss as you felt that same feeling as early start back up as if it never left. 

Turning your head to the side, Changkyun immediately went to litter your neck with hickies and love bites that you’ll probably complain about later on, but it only happened to heighten the feeling of arousal in you more.

“ S-some-thing is c-coming.” You choked out as he looked back down at your face. 

“ Are you gonna squirt for me again baby girl?” Changkyun asked in a low and teasing voice. You shook your head unable to talk again as you felt yourself squirt once more, soaking the sheets and him, hearing a curse from his lips. 

Changkyun knew he was close and knew he could only last for but so long, but he wanted to have you squirt one more time. 

He rubbed your arm, kissing your face lovingly, in contrast to the pace his hips were going, “ Can you squirt for me one more time baby? I’m so close, but you think you can?”

Could you? You weren’t sure of yourself, but if it was Changkyun doing it, you know you probably could do it. So with a mumbled yes that his ears caught, he smiled as he leaned back to kiss you. Your arms wrapped around his neck, your legs doing the same to his hips. Loving the feeling of having him pressed against your body, you moan with each thrust. 

You both were quickly coming close to the end. His thrust was becoming more erratic and sloppy and your thighs have been shaking since you first squirted. Both pulling away to breathe, you looked up at Changkyun, his face hovering over yours. 

The cocky smirk was gone. His eyes were closed, brows knitted together as his mouth hanged slightly open. He was completely lost in the feeling as well. Reaching your hand up to his face, making his eyes open to stare down at you. The gaze was heated, but it was a much sweeter gaze than he had before. One that made your heart beat fast in your chest. Pulling his mouth onto yours once more, the kiss felt way more heated than it was before.

It only took a few more thrusts from him to have your body seize up as you squirted for the last and final time, triggering Changkyun to still with a loud groan as he came. Your legs continued to quake as he tried his hardest not to crush you. 

He slowly pulled out of you and you tried not to whine from the overstimulation. Lying on his side, he silently rubbed your thigh with gentle touches that felt nice. It was silent for a little bit, both of you finally breathing easily now. You looked up at him and that shit-eating was back on his face.

“ So what do I get now that I proved you can indeed squirt?” He asked leaning closer, laughing as you hit his arm while rolling your eyes.

“ You get to carry me to the bathroom cause I can’t feel my fucking legs anymore.”

“ You wanted to keep going, so that’s your fault.”

“ Keep talking and we won’t have sex for two weeks.” His smile dropped immediately and it made you start to giggle, only making him playfully pout at you.

“ Why you gotta go that far?”


	14. Day 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another case of my sweetie laughing or joking while I made the list, so I added a reader so they stuff. Love you Gaia~

“ Now don’t you two look so pretty like that? It’s a bit disappointing that you both can’t see what I’m talking about.” Seonghwa chuckles as he held you by the waist, standing beside the bed. 

Your naked body shivered as you knew Yeosang was there too, laying on the bed somewhere that you didn’t know. Your hands tied behind your back with a silk material as Seonghwa leaned down to kiss your neck, nearly making you jump. 

“ Baby, I’m gonna move you onto the bed, so be careful.” Seonghwa whisper as he pushed your body forward before feeling your body touch the bed, lifting your body to crawl. It was a bit of a hassle to move without the use of your arms, but Seonghwa guided you into a position that you knew far too well. 

“ Yeosang is your head comfortable on the pillow or do you need more support?” Seonghwa asked you as he spoke to the other man in the room.

“ Yes hyung. I’m fine.” Yeosang responded as you could feel his breath hit your skin.

“ Good.” Seonghwa smiled but he knew neither of you could see. 

Seonghwa had touched the nape of your neck, guiding your head down until your lips touched something familiar. Something you had in your mouth countless times as you opened before Seonghwa had to do anything. You heard him chuckle as he guided you down Yeosang’s length, the boy beneath you letting out a shaky breath as you slowly bobbed your head.

“ Don’t just lay there Yeosangie. Treat our princess like the way we always do.” Seonghwa tells him. He sounded far from your ears, so you assumed he was by Yeosang’s end.

Not needing any more guidance, Yeosang lifted his head, quickly lapping up your already flowing core with his tongue that made you take a large exhale through your nose. 

You both worked each other’s body well, even with your sights temporarily gone, you both knew where each other felt pleasure the most. Yeosang was weak when he felt you swallow around his length, making his hips buck unintentionally each time, making you gag yet you never stilled. Yeosang knew how weak your clit happened to be, so he made sure to pay close attention there, each time nearly making you fall flat against his face and almost suffocating the boy.

You figured Seonghwa was just watching the whole thing from the side, possibly in the car as you couldn’t feel any other weight on the bed beside you two. 

When the blindfold around your eyes, you were left with the sound of Yeosang greedily eating you out with his pretty mouth and the sinful sounding gags and muffled moans while you deep throat his cock. The sounds we’re driving you mad more than the feeling of getting your pussy devoured. It didn’t help that Yeosang had started a steady rhythm of thrusting his cock into your throat, a feeling that you loved each time. No matter the small amount of tears that soaked the silk covering your eyes, you loved every minute of it.

You were brought out of your haze, when you felt a hand come down onto your ass, making you choke around Yeosang’s cock, earning a groan from said man.

“ Look at you. Yeosang is eating you out and stuffing your pretty mouth with cock as you just lay there. Are you even doing any work?” Seonghwa was by your ear now, a growl in his throat as he placed his hand in your hair tightly as he spanked you once more. Your moan was heard loud and clear as he left your sore throat.

“ No! I want to make Sangie feel good.” Your voice was slowly fading as you felt Seonghwa place hot kisses on your throat, tiny sighs leaving your lips.

“ Is that true Princess? Let’s see if you can take the rest of Yeosangie’s cock down your throat hm? My Princess should be able to do that easily.” 

Seonghwa guided your mouth back down, slowly inching Yeosang further down your throat as he told you to breathe through your nose and relax your throat and jaw. 

The whine that left Yeosang’s throat damn near made you both want to devour him even more, as you felt your mouth reach the base of his cock. 

And Seonghwa held you there.

“ Does it feel good having our Princess swallowing your whole cock like the little slut she is Yeosangie? Only our whore of a princess could accomplish such a thing.” Seonghwa mocked and it only made you clench around nothing.

“ Hyung! Hwa- hyung! It feels good!~” Yeosang tried his hardest not to move trying to hold still and be a good boy and listen. Been with your mouth around him like this and the taste of your sweetness on his tongue, making it very difficult.

“You hear the Princess? You're doing a good job.” Seonghwa laid another hand across your ass, forcing a moan to leave your throat and vibrate against Yeosang’s cock, nearly making his hips buck, and sadly for him, Seonghwa noticed.

“ Oh? Did her moaning around your cock feel good? I’m in a giving mood Sangie, so I’ll let you feel it again,” He smacks you once more, “ and again,” Another spank connecting to your skin, “and again.” 

Each spank forced a high pitched moan to leave your stuffed throat. Every single time it made Yeosang moan just as loud as you. No longer able to focus on eating you out as he tried to control the orgasm that was right at the edge. 

And with one more well-placed spank, enough to make you jolt and gagged a bit on Yeosang’s cock, a choked cry left his lips as he came down your throat, quickly swallowing down so you wouldn’t choke as well.

Seonghwa pulled you up slowly, smiling as you held your mouth open, showing how you swallowed it all down. “ Such a good Princess~” He cooed and it made you give him a weak smile. Seonghwa slowly took the blindfold off of your eyes, blinking to adjust to the lighting in the room as you saw him standing in front of you with a grin.

“ You do so good for me, but,” he turns and you follow his gaze to the man beneath you, trying his hardest to catch his breath, “ Yeosangie came without permission. So much for being my good boy today. Decided to be a greedy slut and cum before everyone else.”

Yeosang whined at the tone as you watched his cock beginning to twitch already.

“ As a reward, does my Princess want to help me punish Yeosangie for being bad?” Seonghwa’s gaze fell on you once more and despite your sore throat you managed to respond.

“ Yes please.” 

“ Good answer baby. Now turn around on Yeosangie. We have a long night ahead of us.”


	15. Day 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the few days missed. My creative juices ran out, but please enjoy

Hongjoong has many moments where he just wants to surrender himself. 

He’s usually leading the group, writing until his eyes can’t stay open anymore, practicing choreo and raps with Eden and his coaches, and so on and so forth. Hongjoong loved doing what he did and he was grateful for it. But he also had moments where he just wanted someone else to take control instead of him.

He’ll admit it; he’s a kinky boy and so we’re his seven boyfriends, ranging from all different levels and when Hongjoong had his moments, he would search out for one of them and ask if they don’t mind helping him out. 

Just like how he was tonight, knocking on the door and silently waiting until he saw the door open.

“ Hi hyung, did you need something?” Hongjoong looked up to stare at San, the younger patiently waiting in the door.

“ I wanted to know if you were busy this evening or not?” Hongjoong rubbed his arm, holding something behind his back that San just noticed, but made no effort to try and see.

“ I was just gonna play some games on the pc, but I can play them later on,” San informs him, stepping closer as his broad chest gets into the smaller man’s view.

San really has been working out a lot and his hard work was paying off from what Hongjoong’s eyes could see. His eyes flicked over to his arms before he felt a hand lift his chin up, a grin on his lips and his eyes narrowed as he stared down at him.

“ If there’s something that you want me to do hyung, you gotta tell me with your words, or are you gonna show me what’s behind your back?” San voice was low and it made Hongjoong’s throat dry as he tried to swallow. Hongjoong slowly brought what he had behind his and a chuckle left San’s lips. “ Oh, so you feel like a needy slut today huh hyung? It’s okay. I’ll take care of you~”

San was quick to bring Hongjoong into the room and locking the door as he pressed his lips against his and his throat as Hongjoong let him, letting out little moans as San tugged at his clothes, stripping them both easily and getting Hongjoong quickly on his hands and knees, ass up into the air.

“ What’s our safe word Hyung?”

“ Crescent,” Hongjoong told him as he watched San move behind him with the paddle, fingers tracing the words etched into the toy. “ This is a pretty paddle you bought hyung. Did you plan on using this on us or were you gonna keep this all for yourself?” Without warning, San swung the paddle down onto Hongjoong’s left cheek, making him jolt at the suddenness. 

“ I- I bought it for all of us.” Hongjoong breathes out as San watched his ass flush pink. San didn’t leave any time to swing it back down with a bit more force.

“ Well I didn’t hear anyone talk about this being used on this, so is this the first time it’s been put to good use?” San questioned him, bring it back down on the other side.

“ Y-yes.” Hongjoong face flushed as his hips pressed upwards for him. 

San giggles in a tone that didn’t match the situation. “ So you needed this to be used on you first? Our needy hyung had to break out,” he swings the paddle down twice, too fast for Hongjoong to react as his cock sprung up and twitch between his legs, “ before anyone else. How could you be such a slutty boy and keep these toys to yourself.” 

Hongjoong’s moans were caught in his throat and San was quite relentless with his goal to have the words engraved in his boyfriend’s ass. Smiling a bit sinister as he traced over the tender skin on Hongjoong’s ass, fingers tracing the word ‘slut’ that was outlined in the red in his skin. His hips jolting at the touch from his skin being sensitive.

“ I’m quite enjoying this hyung~ I love how red your ass is.” He said as he happens to glance down, an evil laugh leaving his throat as he leans over him, fingers rubbing through his hair. “ Did you cum untouched? Just from that hyung?” He kissed his cheek as he rubbed his hole with his finger and he whined. “ I’m guessing that it wasn’t enough for you was it?”

Hongjoong could barely say anything as he tried to catch his breath. When he did and he glanced at San’s eyes, a whine left his throat, “ Sannie give me more~” 

Giving him a kiss to his lips, San stood up and went to get some lube, “ Don’t worry I’ll give you more Hyung.”


	16. Day 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to love me some sub Changkyun

Changkyun loves his hyungs.

Yes, they were chaotic as all hell, but they love that each and every one of them has for each other was real and honestly soothing for him. 

He wouldn’t say he has favorites because he truly did love them all. But there’s just something about Minhyuk and Hoseok that just gets to him every time. He felt the calmest, even the most vulnerable around them at times. He felt safe and he trusted them with everything. 

Even though he can be a brat ( and he loves it and will never stop. You thought wrong), he always gets the urge to be good for the two when they were alone. Away from Monbebe. Away from the camera. Away from the world, leaving just him and his boyfriends. 

So, when they both knocked on his door that night, he wasn’t expecting to see the things in their hand, yet his cock already started to twitch in the excitement in the shorts he was wearing. 

They asked if he wanted to be their cock sleeve for the night and he knew he would say yes before the words left his mouth. 

That’s what led him into the situation he was in now. 

A blindfold covering his eyes, unable to see any of their next moves. His arms bound together with some fuzzy handcuffs to limit any bruises that could appear. They had a vibrating bullet attached right under the head of his cock with the control switch tapped to his thigh. The finishing touch was the collar around his neck; the leash held in one of their hands. 

“Hyung doesn’t he look so pretty for us like this?” He heard Minhyuk cooed from somewhere on his left, his head turning in that direction. “ Can’t wait to see how pretty we can make him.” 

Changkyun felt the bed dip in as their bodies moved around. Neither of them spoke for a minute before Changkyun's body buzzed from the bullet springing to life against his cock. A choked moan left his throat before he felt a grip in his hair, pulling him up to the height one of his hyungs wanted. He felt something heavy tap the side of his cheek, his mouth opening immediately as he already knew what it was.

“ Such a good pup.” He heard before he felt his mouth get stuff, heavy with cock as he let out a muffled moan. Just having the taste of his hyung on his tongue made his body ten times hotter than it already was. 

But he stayed still. He didn’t thrust. He didn’t move Changkyun’s head. He just rested his cock in his mouth just to keep it there and Changkyun had no problem with that.

But then a gasp left his lips as he felt a tongue press in his rim, lapping him up and spreading his ass, so he could devour him some more. He nearly got hooked from just the taste of his hyung’s cock that he forgot there was a third person in the room.

“ Does Minnie’s cock taste good Kyunnie?” Hoseok giggled as he reached behind himself to grab some lube and coat his fingers. “ Can’t believe you forgot that I was here.”

Changkyun could hear the pout in his voice and he wanted to say something in response but couldn’t as he felt fingers press into his hole with ease, Changkyun’s body way more relaxed than expected as Changkyun sighed. Hoseok’s fingers moving fast as Minhyuk finally decided to thrust his hips, catching Changkyun off guard as he felt hands grip the side of his head and move at a quick pace as he tried not to gag. 

It didn’t take long for Hoseok to stretch the boy out before lubing his own cock up and pressing deep inside of him. He reached underneath him and turned the vibration up some more and it caused Changkyun’s legs to shake. 

Both of his hyung’s timed their thrust with each other. While one was pulling out, the other would thrust inside always keeping him full. Drool leaking down his chin and his cock twitching and precum dripping onto the sheets as his fingers flexed as his arms were still bond, wishing to hold onto one of them. 

“ Our pup is so good for us. He’s taking both of us so well, isn’t he hyung?” Minhyuk grunts out as he looks down to watch his cock slid in and out of his mouth with ease, Changkyun’s tongue coating the underside with drool, hollowing out his cheeks.

Hoseok chuckled as his hands had a good grip on his hips, veins popping out in his arm as he pants with the way how his hole squeezes down on him. “ If he keeps doing this, he’s gonna milk all the cum out of me.” 

“ Is that what you want Kyunnie? You gonna take all of your hyung’s cum like a good boy?” Minhyuk teased as Changkyun gave him a moan that went straight through his cock. “ Let’s fill him good hyung.”

Hoseok and Minhyuk picked up speed, Hoseok turning the bullet to the max and making sure to hit his prostate with each thrust he gave him. Changkyun’s body could barely take it anymore and it didn’t take long for his legs to shake and a loud muffle moan leaving his sore throat as he came. Like a domino effect, both Minhyuk and Hoseok stilled as they both came, down his throat as he swallowed it all and clenching around Hoseok’s cock, milking him dry.

They all stilled as Hoseok reached to turn the toy off after hearing him whine from the overstimulation. Hoseok slowly pulled out of him first, watching some of his cum leaks out of his puffy rim as Minhyuk pulled out of his mouth. They quickly removed the cuffs, toy, and blindfold off of him. Changkyun’s eyes were glossy as he laid there with a goofy smile on his face. 

They both made sure to work him down before moving him to clean up and it was those tender touches that made him smile and have his heart pound in adoration. He was clinging to them both as they waited for his legs to get some feeling in them before heading to shower. Minhyuk placing sweet kisses on his face as Hoseok rubbed his thighs and back soothingly. 

“ You feel okay Kyunnie?” Hoseok asked as he made Changkyun look at him. The maknae leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lips with a soft smile.

“ I feel great.”


	17. Day 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took everything in me to not go crazy with this cause oof, this image is *chef kiss* Anyway enjoy!

Hongjoong was a good leader.

He made sure to help solve any problems that arisen in the group and made sure to try his best to fix any situation that may happen in the dorms between him and the rest of his boys. He didn’t care how childish or extreme the issue was, he would fix it the best he could. Yes, Seonghwa would help at times but Hongjoong tries his hardest. 

So when he had all of the 99 liners ask him to give him and hand or two with tents in their pants and Hongjoong knew he would be working hard that night. 

He guessed right as he was now on his knees, completely nude as he was surrounded by the ounger boys, mouth stretched as he had Mingi’s cock down his throat. His hands occupied with both San and Yeosang as Wooyoung and Yunho waited patiently to get a moment with his hands or mouth.

Mingi had a firm grip in his hair as he was moving Hongjoong’s head at the pace he wanted, his lip between his teeth as he felt his leader’s tongue lap at the underside of his cock. Hongjoong was trying to move his hands at a similar speed that Mingi had him moving. Drool going down his chin as he hollowed his cheeks, earning a groan from the taller man.

“ Fuck, hyungs mouth feel good~” Mingi groans as his grip in Hongjoong’s hair grew tighter. He heard a whine come from his left and Wooyoung leaned beside Mingi side, peering down at him. 

“ Mingi let me feel his mouth too~” He whines and Mingi made a gruff sound, moving his head a bit more before letting his hair go and pulling out of his mouth. Stepping back as Wooyoung stepped forward to take his place, Hongjoong kept his mouth slack as Wooyoung’s cock pushed past his lips and started fucking his throat the moment he was inside. 

Hongjoong gagged at the suddenness but never pulled away or tapped his thigh. He just rested there with a laced throat as his nose kept brushing against the base of his cock. 

He felt someone tap his hand and he released them, being replaced with Yunho who finally got his turn with him. All he could hear was San and Yunho’s groans from above him, but the sound fell on deaf ears as all he could only focus on the sinful sounds of Wooyoung fucking his face with no remorse. He could see San and Mingi standing by them, stroking their own cocks at a fast pace. 

“ Hyung~ I’m gonna cum.” Yeosang whined, his hips bucking into his hand as precum smeared against his palm. 

“ So am I…” Yunho groans out as Hongjoong looks up at Woo, hoping that he understood what he was trying to say. Hongjoong watched him as he could see that his orgasm was close. Pulling himself out of his mouth, Hongjoong kept his mouth open as Wooyoung stroked his cock in front of him, needy moans living his lips until his breath caught in his throat as cum spurted out, landing on his mouth and lips. 

Like a domino effect, Yeosang had stilled as his cum landed across Hongjoong’s face along with Yunho. With one eye open, watched Wooyoung stepped back as San and Mingi stepped forward, giving them a sultry smile as he also felt them both cum on his face as well.

Catching his breath for a minute before licking his lips, tasting the cum left there, and swallowing what he could. A few groans leaving some of their lips as he opened his eyes to look at them.

“ Y’all feel better now?” Hongjoong asked with a smile as Yunho gave a chuckle as he petted his hair.

“ Hyung you really are the best.”


	18. Day 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m doing my best to catch up with Kinktober. So these are gonna be fairly short. I’ll make it up with Day 31

“ Are you being serious right now?” Jinyoung looked at him in disbelief as Jaebum sat on the edge of the bed with a smile.

“ I’m being completely serious right now. Don’t let my smile fool you.”

“ I think you’re getting too cocky in your abilities.” Jinyoung crossed his arms as his weight shifted onto one leg, making his hip poke out. 

“ If that’s so true, then let me prove myself. If I’m wrong, then I’m wrong. So if your so sure of yourself, let me do it.” Jaebum sat there, legs spread as he pulled his hair up into a messy bun.

“ You really believe you can make me cum by just messing with my ass?” Jinyoung gave him a look before laughing at him, but Jaebum’s face didn’t change. He sat there patiently as his boyfriend looked at him in disbelief. 

“ Yes, I do believe I can, so strip out your clothes and let me eat your ass.” Jinyoung nearly choked at the tone a deliver of his words, but tool his clothes off anyways. Jaebum watched him crawl into bed, laying on his back bare as he threw lube on the bed and climbed onto the bed, perching himself between his legs. 

“ Wanna take back your statement before I get started?” Jaebum asked him, placing open mouth kisses on his thighs.

“ Just do it already if you’re going to do it.” Jinyoung sassed as his legs were pushed up more to expose himself, trying not to blush at the idea.

“ Don’t mind if I do,” Jaebum mumbled, his breath against his skin as he licked as his hole suddenly, making Jinyoung gasp before frowning at hearing a chuckle from between his legs. Jinyoung wanted to say something else, but Jaebum spread his ass with his hands as licked at his hole. 

Jaebum was focused he held him still, teasing and licking at his hole until he pressed his tongue inside, earning a small moan from Jinyoung.

Every once in awhile, Jinyoung would let out low groans from his lips, his hips bucking a few when he’s tongue what reach a good spot inside. But it didn’t take long for him to try and close his legs around Jaebum’s head, cock standing tall and twitching, precum leaking down his shaft as Jaebum had to wrap his legs in his arm, so he could keep him still. His legs would shake in his strong grip, his moans would grow louder the more Jaebum worked his body, becoming a tad high-pitch when he pressed his fingers inside, touching his prostate. 

Jaebum didn’t stop nor did he come up for air. It was as impressing as it was worrying cause his thighs were shaking consistently and he was now panting as he had a hand deeply rooted in his hair, pulling a few strands from the bun he had in earlier.

“ Jaebum wa-” Jinyoung tried to warn him as but he finally looked up at him, catching his heated gaze and it just added to the heat pulled in his stomach. Jaebum went back fingering and licking his hole, pressing his fingers roughly at his prostate until one more thrust made his thighs still and cum coated his stomach, back arching off of the bed as he let out a breathless moan. 

With his eyes closed, he laid there until he felt his legs get placed down and he felt him hover over his body. Opening his eyes, all he could see was a shit-eating grin on his face.

“ Wanna take back what you said early?”

“ If your gonna fuck me, you better do it now.” Jinyoung sassed pulling him closer, wrapping his legs around him, causing him to smile as he reached for the lube on the bed.

“ Don’t mind if I do~”


	19. Day 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sope for the win and I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing this

“ Hyung you look really nice like this. It’s sad the others rarely get a chance to see you like this?” Hoseok laughs as he stood by the bed.

He glanced over at his hyung’s pale body with adoration and lust as he took in every inch of him. 

There he was, on all fours with a spread bar attached to his legs to keep him nice and open for the ‘gift’ that Seokjin had bought for him. Yoongi was originally opposed and flustered from the gift, but Hoseok was the one to convince him to try it out. 

So after enough licks and lubed fingers to have his hole well stretched, Hoseok placed a fairly large dildo on the machine and pressed just the tip inside of him. Yoongi’s body was fairly relaxed as his eyes were focused somewhere on the room as he had this pretty blue ball gag in his mouth as he just laid still. 

His hands rested behind his back, bound together and out the way because he was feeling particularly kinky that night. He leaned forward, kissing his forehead and Yoongi leaned forward to the touch.

“I’ll make you feel good in a few, hyung. You’ve been so good and now I’ll give you your reward.” Hoseok said as he went back to press the switch on the machine. The pace was slow but they were deep and he could hear Yoongi breath through his nose. 

He kept watching his hands as he told him earlier to give him a thumb up for when he was okay and can continue and a thumbs down when it needs to be stopped. 

But Yoongi could always take anything he gave him and that was one of these reasons Hoseok was able to be his kinkiest and hardest dom. But everything was still in Yoongi’s control cause he can always call it quits at any moment. 

Hoseok was brought back from his thoughts as he heard a mingle whine, looking up and seeing his hips wiggle. A chuckle left his mouth as his hand hovered over the switch, “You want more? Is that what you're trying to tell me?” 

Hoseok was walking around the bed, so he couldn’t see him and it was then that he caught the Maknae in the doorway, eyes wide as he was left unmoving. “Now how long have you been standing there Kookie? It’s rude to stare.” 

“I- sorry hyung. I just wanted to ask you about some-something.” Jungkook tried to speak as his eyes were trained on the dildo sliding in and out of his hyung’s hole with ease, an image that made his cock jumó in his sweats. It didn’t go unnoticed by Hoseok and it made him chuckle. 

“ Shut the door if you wanna stay and watch Kookie. I don’t mind an audience. I’m just treating our hyung for being so good.” He rubbed his lower back before switching the speed up higher, a muffled moan coming from Yoongi as he tried to close his legs but failed. 

He watched the maknae close the door and step closer to the bed, palming himself as he watched the smaller man pant and legs slowly quivering at the pace the machine was going. He glanced over at him with a dark glint, “ Should I turn it up some more?” He asked him and Jungkook looked at him. Jungkook swallowed as he made eye contact with the bonded rapper before nodding his head. 

“ I wanna see hyung get ruined. I rarely get to see that.” He admits and Yoongi moaned at the words, clenching around the toy. It made Hoseok laugh, “ Good answer Kook.” He turned the machine up more and the toy was pounding at an inhuman pace and a muffled scream came from his throat. 

“ How are you feeling, baby?” Hoseok asked out loud over the machine and Yoongi gave a shaky thumbs up. He couldn’t run. He couldn’t move. All he was able to do was accept the pleasure his body was receiving and it had his brain turning to mush. His legs wouldn’t stop shaking and the drool was slipping past his lips and the gag. He caught Jungkook’s stare on him, his cock in hand stroking and releasing silent moans. It made his own cock jump as he stayed erected and untouched.

“ You look so good like this hyung. You even have our maknae turned on just by watching you. But can you blame him? You look so sexy. Anyone would want to fuck your greedy hole, let alone stand and just watch.” Hoseok whispered in his ear and just the words only and his sensitive body had him stiffen and cum against the sheets beneath him. He went and turned the machine off, the dildo slipping out of his slightly gaping hole. “ Did my words send you off?” He took the gag out his mouth and stared at his face.

“ Hobi...I want more…please..” His voice was small and his eyes were brimming with tears and it took everything in Hoseok to not ravish him and throw the machine off the bed, but he knew Jin would have his head for it. 

“ Don’t worry. I’ll give you more, especially when you ask so nicely.” Hoseok kissed his cheek as he went back to line the toy back up to his hole, ready to see how much the small man can take.


	20. Day 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minghao has pretty necklaces and I would love to wear them myself.

Wonwoo was always comfortable when he’s with Minghao. 

Not saying that he didn’t get along with the rest of his boyfriends. Best believe he loved every single one of them equally, but whenever he laid by Minghao or held his hand, he felt...good. Minghao always gave him one of those smiles that he couldn’t help but return one of his own.

He even felt good even now when he was underneath the younger man as he kissed him on the bed. His lean body hovered over his as his fingers were tangled in his soft hair, wanting to keep him close as possible as Minghao bit his bottom lip before stuffing his tongue down his throat and it only made him want more. 

He felt desperate against his lips, his touch as he rolled his hips up to reach his, making Minghao laugh a bit in between kisses. Compelling his hyung’s silent request as he pressed his body against his, rolling down against his clothed body and it made Wonwoo release a groan and kiss him harder. 

He was so lost in enjoying Minghao’s touch, he felt a hand reach up and wrap themselves around his throat and his breathe hitched. Minghao kissed more feverishly, not giving Wonwoo a chance to react as his other hand was reaching up to his shirt, fingers ghosting his sides before his fingertips touched a nipple. A gasp leaving his throat before it was swallowed down with another gentle squeeze around his throat. 

After what felt like an eternity, he pulled away and let go of his throat. Wonwoo inhaled some air as Minghao looked down at him. 

Both staring at each other until Wonwoo pulled him back down to kiss and flip their positions as he straddled him, grinding his hips down on him, earning a moan. 

His lips trailed down to his neck, quickly moving down before he was at his pants, easily undoing them as he slid them and his boxers down in one go. His cock was half hard but it didn’t stop Wonwoo from wrapping his lips around the tip and stroking the rest. 

Slowly his cock became harder and harder and Wonwoo moved his mouth lower onto his cock, slowly moving his hand as he took more of him further down his mouth. 

Silent sounds left Minghao’s lips, enjoying the view of his cock disappearing in and out of his mouth. He was always fascinated when his cock was completely out of view. Maybe that was the reason his hand crept down to tangle in his hair before holding his head down when he reached the base.

Wonwoo glanced up through his lashes as his throat went lax as he could just feel the weight of Minghao’s cock rest in his tongue and his throat. It felt good to him. Just having his taste rest in his mouth clouded his senses for just a second until he felt the younger’s hip buck into his mouth. 

He gagged but made no effort to tell him to stop because honestly, he didn’t want him to. 

Minghao was usually quite collected in intimate moments like this. He’s not the most vocal of them in bed, but it’s his actions that speak louder than his moans. 

Watching him buck up into his mouth with his brows knitted together, Wonwoo just watched the tiniest of self-control slip from him. All because of his mouth. That was thought to have him straining against his pants at the motion. 

His hips were fluid as his other hand went up to match the other, his pace quickened just a bit and the slight change made him gag again. 

Maybe Wonwoo was seeing things, but he swore his eyes got darker with something he couldn’t exactly pinpoint. 

He pressed his face back down to the base as his hips thrust up to meet his face, earning another gag from the rapper.

“Swallow.” 

Wonwoo swallowed around his cock as his eyes never moved. Both of them watched each other with such intensity that neither wanted to turn away.

Neither knew how long they stayed like that. Wonwoo would gag every once in a while but Minghao never moved his hands once. He knew that he would tell him if it was too much for him if that was the case but it wasn’t. He was enjoying every minute of it.

After a good amount of time passed, Minghao pulled his mouth off him completely and the rapper took a big gasp of air when he did. The younger gave him no chance to move back to his throat and pulled him close and kissed him deeply. When he pulled away, his lips were puffy and he was panting like him. 

“ Strip hyung.”


	21. Day 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life got a bit hectic so I’m sorry for posting these late for you guys >.< I plan on finishing on all of them still, so thank you for waiting patiently. Please enjoy!~

Jungkook can’t help but tease his hyungs. It was always fun for him to do so, especially since he rarely got in trouble for it.

Sometimes he would get smacked upside the head or pinched in the arm, but that never bothered him at all. He would just stop for a little bit and come back to start with them again. 

Maybe if he wasn’t so busy teasing the others, he would have noticed the looks he would get from both of the 95 liners. 

Maybe he should have noticed when he was alone in a room with Taehyung that he should have noticed that the bathroom light was on when he was pushed to the bed and hungry lips pressed against his. But how could he notice something so trivial to the soft lips against his lips, jaw, and throat. 

Maybe if he paid attention just a bit more he would notice Jimin stalking out the room with a devilish smile as Taehyung strategically placed his hands above his head as he sucked a mark on his neck, having his eyes flutter close at the feeling. It was at that moment where he heard the quick snaps of something around his wrist and that made him realize they weren’t alone.

“Jimin-ssi? What are y-” 

“Aw Kookie. Tae had you so wrapped up around his finger that you didn’t notice me.” Jimin teased, his hand going down to lift his shirt 

“But why are you here?” He asked as he watched Taehyung slip his sweats off with ease, along with his boxers as his cock rested against his leg.

“You’ve been teasing your hyungs so much recently that we thought we should return the favor,” Taehyung explained as he walked away from the bed, bringing what was already set out in the open that he easily ignored. 

Everything happened so fast and before he knew it, there was a red cock ring around the base of his cock and a vibrator held at his tip by Jimin. Taehyung had his shirt pulled up as he toyed with his nipples and he just knew he wouldn’t last long. 

They both individually can work his body in all the best ways, so them teaming together against him is a little bittersweet. 

“H-hyung wait I’m gonna cu-” Jungkook mumbles out and just like that they both pulled away and turned the toy off. 

“Why would we let a bad boy like you get to cum easily? You’ve been a brat for too long and only good boys get to cum.” Taehyung said, lips ghosting the shell of his ear as Jungkook felt his body relax and it made him mad.

“This isn’t fair!” He whines, pulling at the handcuffs, which made Jimin laugh.

“Oh? So for being a brat, you're telling me we’re supposed to bend you over and just fuck you into oblivion huh?” 

“He expects us to pound into his prostate until he can’t speak anything coherent for being bad.” 

“Wants us to just give him every pleasure the world can offer with the flick of our wrist and tongues.”

“Just to have him begging and whimpering about how badly his slutty mouth hole needs our cum because our Kookie deserves the best treatment right?” 

Jungkook’s hips bucked at their words, nodding cause he knows it is nothing but the truth and it made them smile.

Taehyung smiled as he kissed his forehead as Jimin pressed the vibrator to his cock once more, “If that’s what you want then behave and you’ll get it all.” 

Jungkook doesn’t know how many times he was brought close to an orgasm and having it snatched away by his hyungs. It took everything in him to not pull at the cuffs cause whenever he would voice his frustrations, Jimin would turn the vibrations up higher and have his words stuck in his throat. 

He felt his legs constantly spasming and tears brimmed the edge of his eyes as he just whimpered at their tortuous ministrations. His body felt like jelly and his mind was at the very edge, so close to falling off and just floating until he’s finally able to rest back on something solid.

“Kookie baby, are you okay?” 

Jungkook turned his glossy eyes over to the voice, which he noticed was Taehyung. He nodded his head before swallowing the spit gathered in his mouth and tried to speak.

“H-have I been good hyungs? Please let me cum…” 

Jimin’s voice hitched in his throat at the subbed out maknae on the bed. It made his pants feel tight and stuffy as he felt his cock hardened. “What do you think Tae? Should we finally give him what he wants?” 

Jungkook turned his head to the other side, pleading with his eyes as he waited for Taehyung’s answer.

He playfully thought about it before looking to Jimin, who nodded and understood, leaving Jungkook confused, but quickly mewled when Taehyung captured his lips in his and had him melting. He heard the familiar buzz of the toy on, feeling it press against the base of his cock and plump lips wrap around the flushed tip. 

Jungkook gasps into the kiss, allowing Taehyung to stuff his tongue inside. The younger pulled at the cuffs as his legs shook with more vigor as Jimin took him farther down his throat. His back was arched off of the bed as he felt quick to cumming once more. 

Taehyung pulled away and smiled at the younger’s face, “Gonna cum already Kookie?~”

“Please! Let me cum this time! I can’t take it anymore!” He begged as Taehyung kissed along his jawline before whispering in-ear.

“Then cum down your hyung’s throat then.” 

Jungkook back arched as his thighs shook, an orgasm ripping through his body like the loud moan that left his throat. He felt Jimin’s swallow it all down as he finally fell back weakly against the bed.

He heard the toy turn off and felt Jimin slowly lift his mouth off of his over sensitive cock. He climbed up the bed before placing sweet kisses on his cheek.

“Now this is my baby that I remembered. Did such a good job too.” Jimin giggled and it made Jungkook smile himself. 

“ Thank you hyungs~”


	22. Day 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry about not finishing kinktober in October T-T. It wasn't intently, but my life got so chaotic and I didn't have time to finish this. I don't care if it's January, I still plan to post the other days and I really hope you like the rest of them. Please enjoy what I've written

You and Mingi have been dating for a while. 

The happiest you’ve ever been in a while when dating the tall and bubbly man. He was the sweetest man that you could have asked for and it was nice to know how it feels to have someone love you the way he did.

You both tried to spend all of your free time with each other and everyone just found you two just the sweetest.

You were on your way to visit him after work. You mentioned it to him on your break and you couldn’t help but smile when he expressed how happy he was that you would be with his words and an expressive amount of emojis. You couldn’t ignore the pep in your step when you got to his door and using your key to unlock his door and step inside. 

You had announced yourself but heard no response while you closed the door. Your brows furrowed as you locked the door back, taking off your shoes before walking inside. You quietly walked through the home, assuming Mingi was asleep until he heard soft moans coming from the room.

Getting curious as you walked closer, the sounds getting louder as you walked to the slightly open door. You stopped right before pressing into the room, more so because you weren’t expecting the image that was resting in the bed.

On the bed was Mingi, his face on the pillow, his ass up in the air with his fingers knuckle deep inside of him. Your eyes couldn’t stay away from the image in front of you. It’s not that you haven’t seen Mingi in this type of position before, but something about him just looked so *desperate*.

You couldn’t stop the hard-on that made your pants feel tight and restricted. Your hands moving on your own before you realized it as your hands were quick to undo your belt and pulling down your slacks and underwear in one go. 

Mingi, who was still lost in his own pleasurable world, was panting against the cool sheets. He managed to press three fingers inside of him, pressing into his prostate without remorse. His neglected cock was leaking precum onto the covers beneath him, twitching ever so often when he pressed inside himself in a good way. Mingi didn’t even realize how loud he was as he was just lost in the feeling of his fingers.

Your hand was already starting to stroke yourself, body hot and turned on at his boyfriend masturbating. Teasing the tip with your thumb until you hear him whimper out your name. It halted your movements and made your mouth go dry. 

Eyes glued to his body as you watched him pant harder, his own thighs starting to shake as he moved his fingers as fast as he could before stiffing and cumming untouched onto the bedspread. 

Mingi too caught up and tried to calm down from his high, he was shocked to feel something hot and hard pressed against his body. He turned around, cheeks flushed as he saw you rocking your hips against him,” When did yo-”

“ I was here long enough and now I want to know if you can go another round, but this time with something bigger than your fingers.” Your eyes dark and blown out and it nearly made Mingi whimper at the gaze. 

Pulling his fingers out, he used his hands to spread himself open for you, his hole twitching in anticipation, “ Please? My fingers aren’t enough.”

You smile as you guide yourself inside his hole easily, Mingi’s groans music to your ears as he feels himself getting stretched, “ Don’t worry baby, I’ll home you plenty.”


	23. Day 23

He really doesn't know how he got in this position. 

Better yet, he didn’t realize how bad this whole situation could be for him until he realized how restricted he was in the intricate way his hyung tied the rope around his body.

Joshua felt his arms against his back, his wrist unable to move much in its hold and his legs were the same. Spread and folded together, leaving every erogenous zone on his body exposed to the smirking man in front of him.

“ Everything feels tight enough? Nothing too bad?” Jeonghan asked him, looking over his naked body in contrast to his fully clothed one. 

“ What the hell are you planning for you to tie me up like this? Where did you even learn this?” Joshua asked as Jeonghan reached forward to touch his chest before twisting a nipple between his fingers making him gasp.

“Minghao is quite skilled in shibari and I asked for him to teach me a while back. Oh, I should take a picture so he can tell me how I did!” Jeonghan pulled back and reached for his phone as Joshua’s face flushed.

“Don’t take pictures of me like this!” Joshua yelled trying to move but unable to as Jeonghan smiled as he took some photos of him, Joshua with a scowl in every picture.

“ You could have at least smiled in one of these, but we’ll fix that problem later.” He pouted, putting his phone away before leaning back down and kissing Joshua’s cheek, slowly kissing his way over to his lips. He set a slow pace that Joshua didn’t mind as wanted to put his fingers through his hair like he usually does. 

Jeonghan’s hand traveled back down to play and punch with his nipples, a low moan in his throat being muffled as he felt his tongue stuff inside his mouth.

He felt his cock slowly get harder between them and he was slowly relaxing underneath the older man, even leaning forward when Jeonghan pulled away.

“ You look really cute now Josh. All I did was kiss you and play with your nipples a bit and your cock is half hard. What a sensitive and eager smut I have.”

His words shouldn’t have made your cock twitch and it didn’t go unnoticed by Jeonghan. He walked around to the dresser, grabbing things as he talked, “ You remember the safe word?” 

“ It’s still *Lucky* right?” Joshua asked as Jeonghan came back, now between his legs.

“ Yup it still is,” Jeonghan said as he grabbed hold of his cock and placed kisses on the shaft, kissing his way up to the tip. 

Joshua watched his tongue lick around the swollen head before putting some of it in his mouth, eyes staring at him as he slowly bobbed his head. Jeonghan took his time to tease, tongue slowly dragging up and down each time he bobbed his head. Inching lower and lower as he hollowed his cheeks, having the younger pant as he felt his cock get harder and harder.

Jeonghan slowly pulled his mouth off, grinning as he saw Joshua’s cock fully hard, “I’m glad you like my mouth Shua.” 

“ If I could I would fuck it.” 

“ Make sure you do that next time then,” Jeonghan smirked as he put a blue-colored cock ring on him. He reached for some lube coating his fingers as he felt Joshua’s eyes on him. He puts some more on Joshua’s rim as he leans back up to his face, “ How long has it been since you bottomed?” 

“ It’s been a while. That last person I bottomed for was Seokmin, but that was a month ago.” Joshua answered, feeling fingers rub around his hole.

“Then I gotta prep you well then. Make sure you relax when I put my fingers in.” Jeonghan kissed at his throat as he slowly pushed a finger inside of him. Joshua pulled his restraints a bit but was distracted by Jeonghan’s lips. 

Jeonghan moved his finger in and out of Joshua slowly, working his muscles to get used to the intrusion. It didn’t take long with the help of Jeonghan’s lips nipping and lightly marking his throat and shoulder with kisses and bites that helped the older get another finger inside. 

Starting to scissor him open as Joshua let his head hit the pillow behind him. Moans leaving his throat as he felt fingers touch every part of him, squeezing around the digits as he tried to grind his hips back onto them. 

Jeonghan loved seeing Joshua like this. The man was always one of the few to stay a bit more composed when indulging in things like this, but when he’s a bottom? He gets so responsive and so needy that Jeonghan can’t help but be a little shit to him to get better reactions.

Jeonghan had three fingers inside now, stretching him open and getting his fingers swallowed but Joshua’s inner walls squeezing and sucking him in, “ You got such a slutty hole Shua. Are my fingers hot enough for you? Does this lil hole need something more?” 

“ Please, I want more. Don’t wanna cum from fingers.” Joshua pants out, still rolling his hips down and whining when he pulls his fingers out of him. Pre-cum dripping from his tip as he moved his head to admire the boy’s body.

“ Oh, you won’t be cumming just yet and certainly not from my fingers.” Jeonghan grinned as he pulled the last thing he had and he couldn’t help, but laugh when he saw the other’s shocked face, “Why are you making that face?!”

“ Because that isn’t gonna fit inside of me. I told you I haven’t bottomed in a while!” He watched Jeonghan coat the vibrator in a lot of lube as he looked at him.

“ I’m not gonna shove it in. Imma takes it slow you idiot. Now relax for me.” Jeonghan said as the tip pressed inside. Joshua's brows were knitted together as he felt the toy go in inch by inch before he was fully sifted in his ass. “ That wasn’t too bad now was it?”

Joshua shook his head before taking some more deep breaths that quickly cut out to a gasp as Jeonghan turned the toy on high. Joshua moaned a bit louder than usual when he felt it pressed against his prostate. 

“Fuck!” He yelled out, trying to wiggle his hips away, only making it fall in deeper. He opened his eyes to look for Jeonghan to see he had both of their phones in his hands, which made him confused, “ What are you?...”

Jeonghan ignored him as he called himself on Joshua’s phone and left it beside him, “ I have something to do real quick so I’m leaving you for a bit.” He said in a nonchalant tone that made Joshua’s eyes widen. 

“You can’t leave me like this!” He yelled as Jeonghan started to walk away from him

“ You better count how many orgasms you have or I’ll leave you alone for a longer time.” He smiled but the look in his eyes made him swallow. 

He watched the doors shut as the toy had his cock standing tall and leaking everywhere. He was already on the edge from all the previous teasing, so it wouldn’t take much. Before he knew it, Joshua was cumming onto his stomach with a cry, quickly yelling out the number when he remembers about the phone. 

Joshua honestly doesn't know how long he was left alone. He counted each time, but his brain was starting to feel fuzzy and he couldn’t feel parts of his legs. His head resting on the pillow as another orgasm ripped through his abused body as he said the next number. His mind was so fuzzy that he didn’t hear the door open and the call ended. He felt something soft touch his head and he leaned into the touch with a whine.

“ My baby Shua got really messed up from the toy now didn’t he?” Jeonghan kissed his forehead and dragged a finger up his cock that made his hips bucked crazy, “ Do you still want your hyung to fuck you or no?”

“ Inside...please inside~” He looked up at him with glossy eyes and puffy lips, making Jeonghan breath hitch in his throat and quickly got his pants off of him and slowly pulled the toy out of him after turning it off. 

Joshua nearly whined from the empty and it was quickly replaced with a loud moan as Jeonghan pushed his cock inside of him. Jeonghan leaned down to kiss him as his hips quickly rocked into him at a fast pace, already on edge himself from hearing Joshua’s slutty moans over the phone.

Joshua could barely keep his lips on his as moan after sinful moan left his throat. Drool trailing down his chin as he just watched Jeonghan pound into him. 

Jeonghan got up and reached for his phone again, giving a cheeky smile as he started to record himself fucking into Joshua, “ Do you like getting fucked by your hyung like this?” Jeonghan could easily see how fucked out Joshua was. He watched him look up at the phone before giving such a fucked out expression to the camera. 

“ I love it~” His words bit slurred as the younger felt his cock twitch again, a sign another orgasm was coming, “ Can I cum? Can I please cum for you?”

It took everything in Jeonghan to not throw the camera down and fuck him senseless, but it’s rare to get Joshua fucked out like this. He wanted to keep this video forever and he knew the rest of his boyfriends would want to treasure such a video too.

“ Yes, you can cum Shua~ Cum with your hyung okay.” Jeonghan cooed as he went down and removed the cock ring from around him. All that the video could hear was their moans and the sound of skin slapping before Jeonghan bottomed up and came inside of him, forcing Joshua into his last orgasm as his bound legs spasmed. Joshua’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, his back arched off the bed, and one of the sluttest moans ripped through his throat.

They both took a minute to rest before Jeonghan stopped the video, quickly sending it to their group chat before checking on Joshua. He slowly pulled out of him and undid the ropes around his body. Joshua complied easily as Jeonghan rubbed his body with soft touches to help bring him back down. 

They stayed in bed for several minutes before Joshua was able to push himself out of Jeonghan’s hold. The older looked at him over, “ How do you feel?”

“ Like a whore, but that’s not a bad thing,” Joshua said in a slightly raspy voice. 

“ If you feel like a whore, then look at the group chat.”

Joshua made a face before quickly searching for his phone, tapping the group chat and seeing a video sent from Jeonghan not even three minutes ago. Reading what some of them were saying already, Joshua felt his face flush with embarrassment.

“ YOON JEONGHAN I’M GONNA KILL YOU!” Joshua yelled as he turned around to see the man laughing in a quite carefree tone.

“ You can’t even move your legs. You aren’t doing shit yet.”


	24. Day 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this one as well. I’m really pushing myself to finish these back to back. Enjoy!

Seungkwan always had a habit of trying to fight his hyungs.

They know he’s quick to try and kick at them or choke them jokingly, even their fandoms know he has a habit of doing it. Most of them just laugh it off and so does the rest cause it was never something serious.

But, Seungkwan liked doing it just to be a brat.

Sometimes, he would do sneaky touches that the camera can’t pick up or when the camera isn’t focused on him he might quickly touch one of his hyungs just to get a reaction out of them. They would never do anything while the cameras are on, but the moment the cameras are off, whoever his target for the day will say something to him, but he wouldn’t take it too seriously.

Not saying they haven’t done anything to him, but they were just falling right into his palms, so he gets what he wants. Getting a bit sassy when they tell him about his actions can quickly get his face pushed into the pillows of a bed and moaning low as he gets fucked into submission for the night. He loves it.

If there’s anyone that he messes with the most, it would have to be the other two members of the gag trio, Seokmin and Soonyoung. They can’t help being the way they are with each other. 

It’s all smiles and laughs on cameras, but when Seungkwan knows that he potentially pushed his luck that day, he knows what type of night he would be having. Tonight was just one of many.

Seungkwan might have messed with his hyungs a bit much today. When they were finally able to get back home and everyone dispersed, both of them had approached him about his actions earlier in the day. Seungkwan played dumb and acted like he did nothing wrong. He saw the way Seokmin’s jaw clenched and tried not to react to seeing the usual ray of sunshine with the bright smile, staring down at him menacingly. Soonyoung’s face was just as serious. Eyes piercing him with the same intensity that he would have when he dances on stage and Seungkwan loved it. 

He knew it wouldn’t take much for him to get under their skin, so he pushed a little more and tried to walk away afterward before his arm was grabbed and he was pulled in the direction of a bedroom. Seungkwan tried to keep the smile off of his face as he was quickly thrown on the bed and stripped.

Nothing gets him turned on quicker than seeing the usual happy-go-lucky hyungs get serious on him. It makes him want to completely submit to them.

Seungkwan loved feeling the two pairs of hands touching his body, moving him easily to be where they want him to exactly be. He felt lips pressed against his, eagerly kissing them back as he felt a hand stroking his embarrassingly hard length. 

“ Look at how hard he is. We barely touched you and your cock is hard? What an eager fucking slut we have here.” Soonyoung smacked his thigh and Seungkwan moaned against Seokmin’s lips before it was muffled as he stuffed his tongue inside. The younger spread his legs open more and he could hear a chuckle before a tongue lap at his tip.

He tried to arch off the bed, but Seokmin kept him pinned down completely as Soonyoung was quick to deep throat his length and have him spasming from the feeling. They made sure to tease him. Slowing whenever he started moaning loud or he would buck his hips up into Soonyoung’s mouth.

He should have expected something like this, to begin with. They both had a habit to try and drag everything out for him when he decides to be in a particularly bratty mood. Now the two of them together will make sure that everything was slow for him to endure. 

Soonyoung would edge him on and off until he couldn’t even deal with it anymore. It wasn’t just that they were dragging out this orgasm that he was supposed to already have, but they weren’t doing much to touch him. Besides the kisses and the blowjob, they made no effort to touch him elsewhere.

“ Please!” Seungkwan cried out as Seokmin looked at him.

“ Please what? What could you be begging for?

“ Are not giving the attention that you’ve been acting out for?” Soonyoung tone was teasing as he pulled his mouth off of his length.

“ I don’t know why he would be so needy right now. Aren’t we giving you everything you need?” Seokmin grabbed his chin when he looked away from his gaze.

Seungkwan shook his head, “ I want more. All you’ve done was tease me.” 

“ You think you deserve something more than this?” Soonyoung came up to the other side of his body. “Yes!” Seungkwan whined as Soonyoung’s hands trailed over his tortured length.

“ You want to fucked don’t you? Isn’t that why you always start things like this?” Seokmin nipped the shell of his ear. Seungkwan nodded since he couldn’t really respond. 

“ What do you think hyung? Should we give him what he wants?” Seokmin looked over to the dark-haired man that was on the other side of him. Seungkwan watched him playfully think it over before he gave him a dark look. It shouldn’t have made his stomach curl with excitement the way it did.

Seungkwan doesn’t know how he got put in this situation. He remembers getting prepped by Seokmin’s fingers as he was kissing Soonyoung. Seungkwan’s fingers flexed against his thighs before he felt something bigger pressed inside of him. Pulling his lips away as he moaned, feeling Seokmin’s lips press against his shoulder before turning his chin to kiss him for himself. 

Soonyoung took that time to get up and off the bed, Seungkwan trying to figure out where he was, but his attention was brought back when Seungkwan felt Seokmin snap his hips back into him. 

It wasn’t slow or gentle; his thrust made his body jerk forward. He felt the tanned man’s lips against his throat as he moaned at how good Seokmin filled him. He felt the lips disappear and felt fingers digging into his hair and pulling tight.

He looked up at Soonyoung’s eyes and he didn’t have to even say anything as Seungkwan opened his mouth and nearly had his eyes roll to the back of his head as he felt Soonyoung push his cock inside his mouth.

“So obedient Kwannie. If only you were like this before, but you always wanna be a teasing whore.” Soonyoung groaned out as he held a tight grip on his hair, using his throat the way that he wanted.

Seungkwan could get off just on the manhandling from the usually cheery men. 

The way they moved his body to make themselves feel good shouldn’t have turned him on the way that it did. His hands just clinging onto Soonyoung’s thighs as he deep throated him, relaxing his throat and jaw as Soonyoung fucked his throat at a fast pace. 

Seokmin has a strong grip on his small waist as he watched himself slip in and out of his hole, deep groans whenever he would squeeze around them when the tip of his cock rubbed his prostate. 

“ Look at him, he’s enjoying himself so much. All Kwannie wanted to do was to get fucked deep by his hyungs right?” Seokmin teased, knowing very well that he could not respond to him. 

Seungkwan could hear Soonyoung chuckle from above him, “ Of course that’s what he wants, but for some reason, he believes that the best way to get that is to be a brat. But hey, I guess it worked the way he wanted it to since all he’s been doing was moaning around my cock. Isn’t that right Kwannie?” 

Seungkwan looked up at him with tears in his eyes as he tried to nod, a muffled moan leaving his throat as he felt his throat grow raw from the dancer’s fluid thrust.

Seungkwan doesn’t know how long this could go on. He knows that he really pushed his luck this time, but as he felt his first orgasm roll over as his legs spasmed and his body convulsed a bit, neither of them stopping at all as he does, he knew they wouldn’t be finished anytime soon.


	25. Day 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to post these all back to back right now cause I know that they are extremely late, but I swore that I would finish them, so I am.

Yeosang can be one of the mild-mannered members of the group. He had his moments just like the rest of them, but for the most part, he likes staying on the sidelines and relaxing for the most part.

It was pretty much the same when it came to their sex life too. It’s not that he doesn’t participate in anything. He has his fair share of sex with all of his boyfriends and he really enjoys his time together with them. 

But if there’s one thing he does get a bit timid about is the consistent threesomes that happen within the eight of them. He had his fair share of moments when he would walk into the living room and see San sandwiched between both Wooyoung and Seonghwa, face fucked out as Seonghwa holds his waist still. Then there was the time their maknae was sandwiched between both rappers on the bed when he went into the room to ask for something to borrow. 

He didn’t realize how fascinated he started to be when he thought of them. Despite him having so many boyfriends, he usually would only have sex with just one of them at one time. He may have had them watch, but he never had two pairs of hands be on him at the same time. But after always seeing their faces when they are stretched out and fucked by not one, but two cocks, the thoughts would make him squeeze his thighs together.

He knows he shouldn’t have been embarrassed, but he was really nervous to ask any of them to help him try it. He didn’t know who he should have gone to ask for them to help but after some long thoughts, he went to Yunho about it. 

He was quite calm when he told him what he wanted to try and he was honestly excited to hear that Yunho would be helping him.

Yunho took his time to make sure that he was well prepped. Having his face down on the bed, as Yeosang’s lubed fingers scissoring him open, kissing his shoulders as he made sure that he was relaxed. Yunho would kiss at his throat, pushing his fingers knuckle deep inside of himself until he was stretched enough for a toy.

He hasn’t had a toy that big before inside of him, but the taller man made sure to ease it into. Yeosang watched it slowly push inside of him since Yunho had laid him onto his back to watch his face. Yeosang did squeeze around the toy, not used to having something so thick inside of him.

Yunho distracting him by wrapping his lips around his nipple, distracting him long enough to push the toy deeper inside, the girth growing bigger as the toy got further inside of him. Yeosang felt the toy rub against his prostate and his moans would echo off the wall whenever Yunho would pull him away to size train. 

All while Yunho was training him, he was wondering who would be the third party for the threesome that he had planned. He let Yunho decide who to invite and he was curious about who he would bring with them. 

He was sitting on the bed in one of their rooms when he finally saw that Yunho had brought the other tall member with him. Mingi stood there glancing at him on the bed, quickly sitting his glasses down on the desk as he didn’t take too long to strip. 

Everything was moving fast as he felt hands stripping him of his clothes and lips on his body. Mingi was kissing him as Yunho spread his legs open, Yeosang’s back arching off the bed when he felt a tongue press against his hole. 

The more they both touched him, the more he realized why they enjoyed having threesomes as often as they do. He could feel Mingi placing marks on his body in places where their stylist wouldn’t be mad about them. It didn’t take too long for Mingi to make his way down his body as he deepthroats his cock at the same time Yunho started to scissor him open. 

Yeosang was already close to tipping over the edge with both of them working his body like this. They already knew how his body worked and what parts were the most sensitive. Now having them both attack those spots at the same time has made his head fuzzy.   
Yeosang barely registered what was going on until he felt Yunho move his body with ease as Mingi laid on his back on the bed. Yunho had him lay on top of Mingi, the smaller man quickly kissing him back as Yunho help Yeosang ease down Mingi’s length. Yeosang let out a sigh as he slowly started to raise his hips up before slamming back down. 

Mingi’s breathe hitched against his lips as Mingi slowly thrust up into him, his thighs tensing before he pulled his lips away to his throat as he moved his hips into him. Yeosang’s moans starting to echo within the room as Mingi picked up speed. 

Yunho quietly watching them, seeing Yeosang’s body get relaxed the more Mingi thrust into him. Grabbing more lube for himself to coat his cock, he made space for himself on the bed, tapping Mingi’s thigh to have him stop. Yeosang let out a whine at first until his mouth fell open in a silent ‘o’ shape as Yunho slowly pushed himself inside along with Mingi. 

Both of the taller men groaning as Yeosang squeezed around them both, Yunho leaning over his shoulder to make sure that he was okay. But when he looked down to see Yeosang’s face, nearly blissed out at the feeling of being stretched; he knew he was fine.

So with a glance at Mingi, they both slowly started to move inside of him, earning weak whimpers as it didn’t take them long to pick up speed. Yeosang’s voice became more high-pitched and breathy the faster they moved inside of him. His own cock rubbing against Mingi’s stomach as one of their cocks pressed hard into his prostate. He couldn’t tell which one of them was doing it, but he didn’t particularly care. 

He just wanted them to keep going until they all got a chance to cum and he didn’t want it any other way. It didn’t help that he had both of the tall men groaning and panting into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. His thighs were starting to tremble and his cock twitched as he tried to tell them he was really close to cumming. 

Yunho sweetly kissing his cheek, a drastic comparison to how his hips were pounding into his ass, telling him that he could cum whenever he wants. That he was a ‘good boy’ and deserved to cum for taking them so well. With praise like that, how did he expect his orgasm to not immediately roll of his body, his insides spasming as he cummed between his and Mingi’s stomach. With his insides spasming and squeezing down on them, both of the taller men came crashing down just as much as him, slowly fucking their cum deep inside of him until they both came to a spot.

Both of them kissing his sweaty temples as Yunho carefully pulled out of him, biting his lip as he watched some of the cum leaks from his ass. 

As Yeosang laid there to catch his breath, he was already planning on the next threesome he wanted to have. He might be addicted now.


	26. Day 26

With YangYang being the maknae for their sub-unit, he always has the other members dote on him, even though he isn’t the baby that they treat him like.

While he does get a bit flustered from the compliments and praises that he gets from them, he really does appreciate them from the bottom of his heart.

But he will admit hearing his members telling him how cute he was had truly started to affect him in less platonic ways. 

He thinks it was Ten who started calling him cute in bed. He doesn’t remember much of what he did to get called cute, but he does know that it made his face flush, his cock hard, and squeezing around Ten’s length.

The actions not going unknown by the Thai man, after Yangyang had dozed off that night, he immediately went to the others to tell them about it. 

He didn’t really notice it at first when it started to happen. He just figured it was just all of them acting their normal ways. But then he started to notice how they would time it whenever they called him cute. It usually happened whenever he bottomed that night and he was slowly losing himself to pleasure. Though he didn’t really mind it. It made him feel good and he really did love the pet name.

But he will admit that they had started to use it to their advantage when it came to their sexual relationship.

A prime example of it happened that morning. Yangyang happened to be up early and for once, even up earlier than even Kun. The quietness of the shared space was weird and he didn’t like it. So he started going into the other rooms to see who would wake up.

He tried to wake up Xiaojun, but he just groaned in his sleep and ignored him. He went to Hendery who told him to let him sleep since their schedule was free and to bother someone else. Ten chucked a pillow at his head immediately as he tried to get between both Ten and Kun who slept in the same bed that night. That only left Lucas as he came up to his door and since the tall man sleeping on his stomach. He shut the door behind him as he moved over to his bed.

He poked the side of his face, “ Yukhei?” 

He didn’t move.

“ Yukhei…” He said a bit louder and he stirred a bit, but still nothing. 

He really didn’t want to yell, so he shook his shoulder a bit more firmly. This time he had furrowed his brows and groaned. He watched him blink a few times before glancing up at him. 

“Yang yang?” His voice laced with sleep and deeper than usual, almost making him squeeze his thighs together. 

“ Yukhei, can I lay in your bed with you? I’m bored and everyone else is sleeping.” Yangyang told him, not realizing the pout that was on his lips, earning a sleepy grin from the taller man.

He watched him pull the covers up and Yangyang immediately climbed into the bed with him, resting his head on his wide chest, “ What a baby~” He sleepily teased, already finding himself dozing back off.

There it goes again. It shouldn’t get him so hot as he laid back on the man’s bare chest. He wasn’t really tired, but he wanted to have some sort of closeness with one of them. 

He was laying there quietly at first, listening to the man’s light snores and his heartbeat as his fingers traced random patterns on his chest, avoiding his nipples. 

Soon he found himself glancing over his body, looking up at his handsome face and focusing on his lips. His eyes trailing down his throat to the wide expanse of his chest, mapping out his abs and down to the waistband of his shorts.

Damn it he was hard. 

He looked back up to the sleeping man’s face, easing his face closer to place a soft kiss and pulling back. He watched his face and with no reaction, he leaned back up and did it again. It was by the third one when he saw the man crack his eyes open. 

“Feeling needy today?” His voice was teasing as he closed his eyes again, “ I’m still sleepy, but if my baby wanna have some fun on his own, then I’ll let him.” 

Yangyang felt his face heat up as the man quickly dozed back off, despite him not really knowing if he really went back to sleep. 

I mean he said he could, so it shouldn’t be a big deal right? His eyes quickly shifted downwards, his hands moving before he realized it as he pulled his shorts down far enough to get what he wanted.

He didn’t sleep with any boxers underneath, so it saved him the trouble of removing those as his eyes laid on the prize that he wanted.

Everything about Lucas was big, even down to his dick. He was soft and his length was still impressive to say the less and it had his own cock twitch in his sweats. 

He gave tentative licks to the soft member, placing kisses around it as he put it in his hand. The tip of his tongue rubbed against his slit, earning a deep rumbling from his chest. He felt it start to harden by his ministrations, slowly growing until it stood tall. 

He was satisfied with all of his members and boyfriends, but it was something about Lucas’s length that just made it feel just a bit better. Maybe it was the feeling of having his cock reach parts of him that no one else could reach or feeling him deep in his stomach whenever they did have sex. 

His clouded mind thinking of things before they happened, his mouth already having half of his cock inside and working to get the rest.

At this point, Lucas was up and awake, watching the youngest taking his cock deeper and deeper down his throat. His hand reaches down to tangle in his hair to bring his mouth down further. Yangyang didn’t even flinch as he took him down deeper, his noses brushing the small patch of hair at the base.

“ You look really cute right now Yangyang,” Lucas groaned, his hips bucking up into his mouth as he hard of muffle moan from around Yangyang. He glanced at the man with his fingers in his hair as he gave him a look, a look that Lucas knew all too well. He gave a chuckle as he put both of his hands in his hair before thrusting up into his mouth, fucking his face as Yangyang relaxed his jaw.

He rested his hands on his thighs as Lucas had a moderate pace as he thrust into his mouth, feeling his tongue drag against the underside of his length, earning a louder groan. Lucas’s moans were just turning on Yangyang even more. His groans growing louder, not even trying to hold back the way how his mouth was making him feel, and the sounds only made his body feel hotter.

Yangyang wanted more. Just having his length in his mouth wasn’t enough. He needed to have more or he wouldn’t be satisfied.

He tapped the man’s thigh, a signal for him to stop as he let go of his head and brought his mouth up and off of him, “ Was I being too rough with you?”

Yangyang caught his breath as he looked up at him with teary eyes and puffy lips; a look that made Lucas’s cock twitch underneath him, “ More….please?”

How was Lucas suppose to say no?

He wrapped a hand around his throat, catching him by surprise as Lucas slammed his lips against his, nipping his bottom lip and quickly stuffing his tongue inside his mouth. Yangyang was straddling his hips, grinding his clothed length against Lucas as he kept his hand around his throat, squeezing the sides as his tongue wrestled with his. 

Lucas tried to reach in his nightstand with his free hand, searching for something until he threw some lube onto the bed. Never pulling his mouth away from his, Lucas pulled his sweatpants down. He removed his hand from his throat as both of his arms wrapped around his back, pouring lube onto his fingers before coating his hole and pressing a finger inside. 

Yangyang rocked onto his finger. His body was eager as it didn’t take Lucas long to add another finger inside of him. Yangyang pulled away to breathe and rest his head against his shoulder. Lucas kissed up the column of his neck, lightly nipping on him before moving to his ear, “ You think you ready for me Yangyang?” 

“ Please Yukhei…” Yangyang just tugged his sweats down a bit more, too lazy to take them off as he rubbed his ass against his length, trying to edge him to go inside. He raised his hips, angling them both before sliding himself down into his length. A sigh leaving his lips as he feels his muscles easily give way to his length. 

Lucas was watching his face as his hands went to his hips, a smirk on his face, “ You look really cute right now Yangyang. Are you really desperate to have me inside of you?” Lucas teased as he watched the younger start to rock his hips against him while nodding his head.

“ I like how big you feel inside of me.” Yangyang looked down to rub him where he could feel Lucas currently, missing the way how the man looked at him. He didn’t realize that he had flipped a switch inside of him. 

Lucas adjusted his legs on the bed and brought a hand back up to his throat, squeezing just enough as his thighs tensed and thrust up into him at a deep and fast pace. It caught Yangyang by surprise, a yelp leaving his mouth before it was quickly replaced with moans and whimpers. Yangyang grabbed his forearm just to support himself from the fast thrust, the other hand resting on his chest. 

The sound of skin-slapping started to echo around the room, along with Yangyang’s moans and Lucas’s groans. Lucas was just spitting out praise after praise to Yangyang it all just went to his cock, which was leaking pre-cum against his t-shirt. Yangyang kept chanting Lucas’s name like a mantra as the tip rubbed against his prostate each and every time it went inside. He felt his eyes slowly start to roll to the back of his head, trying his hardest to not cum early. Lucas brought him back to kiss him, wrapping his arms around his back to hold him close and pound into him harder.

Yangyang was speaking incoherent words, clinging onto his shoulders as blunt nails slightly dug into his shoulders. He wanted to speak but just the power behind his thrust knocked all vocabulary from his brain. Lucas kept nipping at his neck as he spoke to him.

“ I wish I could show you how cute you are right now. You're taking me really well right now. Is this everything that you wanted right now?” Lucas's voice was deep in his ear and it made Yangyang nod as a shiver ran down his spine.

“ You wanna cum?” Lucas asked and Yangyang had whimpered to respond. Yangyang looked at him in the eyes, glossy with lust as he started back up at him. 

“ Cum inside me Yukhei~” Yangyang whined and Lucas couldn’t help but smile at him as went a bit faster, kissing him to swallow his moans as Lucas tried to focus on making him cum. Lucas could tell that he was getting close because the moans he let out were getting louder and his insides were squeezing around him. It only took just a few more thrust as Yangyang’s stiffened as his orgasm came crashing through him in waves, cumming hitting his shirt and Lucas’s chest. With his insides twitching and spasming from his orgasm, Lucas bottomed out as the cum was squeezed out of him with a groan leaving his throat. 

It took him a minute to come back down from their high and for their breathing to go back to normal as Lucas rubbed his back. 

“ Baby, you okay?” Lucas asked as he turned to look at Yangyang, only to see that the man had immediately dozed off on top of him, making him laugh. “ I’ll let you sleep for a bit, but then we’ll wake up to shower.” Lucas kissed his forehead as he left them in the position before falling asleep himself.


End file.
